Rings and Stones
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As Clark and the others pursue the stone buried at the Chinese temple during "Sacred", one of the enemies Jor-El warned Clark about has plans of his own for the stone and Isobel/Lana. xover with Iron Man
1. Lionel's Visitor

Rings and Stones

Rings and Stones

DJ Dubois

June 2008

Rated T (Teen—language and suggestive scene later on in fic.)

Notes Part 1: This story takes place during and right after "Sacred" (SV 4.15). It also combines the comic and movie universes for Iron Man. Oh yeah, one other AU note: Only Pepper Potts and Jim Rhodes know Tony's really Iron Man. (Tony never makes that stupid announcement at the movie's end in this version.)

Notes Part 2: Bet you never knew how close to getting into real trouble Clark and Lana were, did you? Oh boy, did they get off lucky at the end of "Sacred". shudder

Notes Part 3: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Iron Man and the other Marvel characters referred to in this piece belong to Marvel Comics. All other characters are mine.

Chapter 1 Luthor Mansion—Lex's Sanctum

Lionel Luthor stared out the window, studying the late winter sky outside. Only on the previous day, he'd agreed to provide Lana Lang with transportation to Shanghai in pursuit of Lex and Jason Teague. With her ties to the elemental stones and to the Countess Isobel, she had to be the one to take the journey.

Almost to nobody's surprise (least of all Lionel's), Clark Kent pushed his way onto the itinerary as well. Despite the break up of their relationship, the farm boy remained steadfastly protective of her.

Lionel did nothing to stop Clark from going. In fact, he viewed Clark as "Isobel insurance." Despite keeping quiet on the matter, he knew of Clark's abilities for over a year at that point. He'd also discovered that it had been Clark who'd stopped Isobel when she'd possessed Lana the first time.

In the sky, the jet's exhaust trail climbed higher into the sky before veering west toward the Pacific.

_There they go. May you and Clark find the stone before Lex and Jason, Lana. _At that point, he heard a knock at the door. Turning, he saw Jenkins, Lex's butler, standing there. "Yes?"

"Mr. Luthor, were you expecting someone?"

"No." Lionel furrowed his brow. Since his conversion experience in prison, he'd welcomed any and all contacts with people. "Who is it?"

"Tony Stark, sir. What should I do?" Jenkins requested.

Lionel pondered the purpose of the younger industrialist's visit. He remembered that Howard Stark, Tony's father, had competed with him on several contracts and patents over the years. The rivalry had extended to Tony and Lex. Then he recalled that Lex had an appointment with the younger Stark. He could discuss that affair and maybe ask for help on another matter…..

…while he viewed Clark as "Isobel insurance," he knew the younger man's love for Lana would handicap his ability to face her in a fight. Besides other forces lurked in China as well. Perhaps Stark could be convinced to send his bodyguard—Iron Man—there to assist in the endeavor?

"Send him in," Lionel bade.

Jenkins nodded and headed out.

A minute later, Lionel watched as Stark entered the study. He walked toward the visitor. "Tony Stark! It's been too long."

Tony nodded noncommittally. He'd come to Smallville to meet specifically with Lex not his overbearing sire. He fingered his thin dark beard as his eyes surveyed the area. "This is unexpected, Lionel." He shook hands with his host. "Where's Lex? We were supposed to meet about the joint project."

"He had to fly to China on last minute business. A very pressing matter," Lionel noted. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Tony's eyebrow quirked. One didn't just jet off to China on a whim especially when there were key matters on the agenda back home. _What the Hell's going on? _He'd heard reports of the Teagues' renewed relationships with the Luthor pair and the people of this hick town. Rumors had reached his ears about a connection between some local girl and a historical witch.

While such things wouldn't normally concern an industrialist such as Tony Stark, Iron Man had crossed paths with several allies and adversaries with special abilities. If something concerned the younger Luthor in China, it should be dealt with quickly.

Especially with the Afghani rebels out there in addition to other forces within China itself.

"I'd appreciate the coffee. Thank you." When Lionel gave it to him, he took a thoughtful sip. "Did Lex tell you anything about this business?"

Lionel shook his head. "No. It was so sudden, Tony. Perhaps I could discuss this contract with you?"

Tony shook his head. "I appreciate that but no, this is between Lex and me. Can you give him a message?"

"Most certainly. I can have him call your assistant if you'd like. What is her name? Pepper Potts, right? Charming girl," Lionel agreed even as he probed Tony's armor looking for a chink.

Tony didn't react, maintaining the poker face. Much as Lex had done at an early age, he'd learned to deal with this world and maintain his composure in the process. "Miss Potts does an excellent job, Lionel. Thank you. Please do have Lex call her to set up an appointment. I'd appreciate it though if he were here. I don't have time to be flying here just to be blown off if you get my meaning? Have a good day." He finished the coffee and set the cup on the small end table before heading back out.

Lionel nodded. Even if nothing had been concretely said, he knew the hint had been planted. He knew Tony Stark would be intrigued by the "China business." Accordingly, his aims had been accomplished.

Outside

Tony strode out to the waiting limo while considering his next move. The agenda back in Los Angeles spilled over with meetings, product trials and other matters. But this China business had him intrigued. _Luthor wouldn't just take off like this if it wasn't important. _

As he got into the back, a red haired slender woman in a blue blazer and matching slacks typed away on a laptop. "That was fast."

"Mr. Luthor wasn't available, Miss Potts," Tony noted flatly while tapping his finger on the door's arm rest. "What's the agenda look like for the next few days?"

"You do have some important product trials coming up," she noted. "You _aren't _thinking of missing the Jorgensen trial, _are you_?" Her right eyebrow went up. "He's rescheduled already three times. Colonel Rhodes is counting on this too."

"Can't be helped. Iron Man's needed over in Shanghai."

"I see." She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Usually when he went off on these sudden missions either by himself or with the Avengers, major world emergencies brewed right under the surface. "I'll get right on it."

"Miss Potts…." He frowned.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" She asked, trying not to let her eyes meet his. Rather she kept typing.

"It's going to be okay."

She reassumed her poker face, concealing her true feelings. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? And Iron Man will be close by, won't he?"

"Always."

"And you're going to tell him to keep an eye out, right?" she admonished.

"Of course. I'm well aware of the situation." He resisted the temptation to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Of all of the women in his life, only two had ever measured up to his expectations, Maria Stark (his mother) and Pepper. They were the only two who proved they could stand toe to toe with him, meriting his respect. "The Mandarin's out there."

"My point exactly," she concurred. "Sure you don't want Jarvis to raise some more help?"

"It'd be smart but I can't let a billionaire like Lex Luthor wander around in the Mandarin's backyard for too long. Tell the pilot we're overshooting LA and flying directly for Shanghai," he directed.

As much as she felt a cold feeling in her gut, she relayed the instructions onto the airport. _Be careful, Tony. _


	2. Isobel's Disappearance

Chapter 2 Next Day—Kryptonian Temple outside of Shanghai

Chapter 2 Next Day—Kryptonian Temple outside of Shanghai

A/N: This is an altered account of "Sacred." Be advised.

Clark lay on the temple's floor, wracked by stomach cramps from the meteor rocks in front of himself. Since he'd agreed to accompany on this trip, he'd had serious misgivings about how everything was unfolding around them. He was glad to be with her, trying to protect her against Isobel and whatever else came up.

From across the temple, he heard the muffled gunshots. "Lana," he muttered weakly while wincing from the pain knotting his insides. For several minutes, he tried to crawl away but only inched his way across the floor.

Then he saw the lights flicker up and down the hall.

He heard Lana scream from some distant room.

_Got to get to her! _He tried to squirm faster.

At that moment, two sets of rough hands grabbed him under the arms and dragged him away from the scene. Once he was clear of the room, he felt stronger. With one flex of his arms, he knocked his "helpers" into the walls. Looking around, he saw they were Chinese soldiers. "Terrific! Looks like we've got our attention!" He rushed down the hall, nearly tripping over the professor's dead corpse in his path. "Terrific! LANA!"

He listened, picking up on her heartbeat. As he did so, he could hear it beating faster…almost like it did when he faced the 'flip side' back in Smallville. _Not again! _Forgetting his common sense, he super sped the rest of the way, reaching a very dimly lit damp concrete bunker.

Above his head, the light bulbs flickered every few seconds. The remaining soldiers lay strewn about the room like so much flotsam in a tornado's wake. A metal chair had a clamp attached to the chair.

He let his guard down upon seeing her standing there with her back turned to him. "Lana?"

Isobel sniggered and turned; her eyes glowing with power. "You again? Poor fool!" Before he could react, she blasted him with purple fire, knocking him into the wall. "At least you were a challenge the last time." She snorted and stalked out of the room; her mind returning to its main purpose: finding the stone of knowledge buried outside.

Minutes later, Clark forced himself back to his feet. He looked around to see Lex and Jason hanging by their arms but unconscious. He ripped the chains apart and set the two rivals gently down on the floor. Then he took off at super speed for the tree.

He found Isobel holding the stone fragment in her hands and not noticing him. Deciding to take possession for himself, he sped toward her.

Just before he could snatch the stone from her grasp, she disappeared in a dark flash of light.

_What happened? _He looked around the area, seeing nothing but chewed up granite stones and dirt. He super sped around the complex and a mile around it, looking for any trace of her but found nothing. "No!" He smashed his fist into the stones out of frustration, not caring who or what saw him doing it. He sped back into the temple to find Lex and Jason still out cold.

"Best get them back to Shanghai," he told himself. Despite the fact that he wanted to let them find their own way back especially given how they had treated Lana, Clark was a better person than that. He hefted each rival on a shoulder and super sped away, heading back toward Shanghai.

Little did he know that his troubles were just starting.


	3. When Villains Collide

Chapter 3 Hidden Base—Western Chinese/Mongolian Border—fifteen minutes earlier

Chapter 3 Hidden Base—Western Chinese/Mongolian Border—fifteen minutes earlier

A/N: Bracketed passages here are translated from various Chinese dialects except when Isobel's speaking. Then it's from the French.

Three hundred miles away from the temple, a base lay hidden in the mountains on the Great Wall's outer side. The surrounding tall peaks sheltered it from ground and most air reconnaissance. An energy field derived from both Earther and alien sources shielded it from satellite scanning.

The two influences had provided for the impressive technological array inside of the base as well. Computers and circuitry far beyond anything seen on Earth or Krypton ran nonstop, gleaning an advantage for their master. At their consoles, minions collected the findings and reported to the man sitting on a raised platform at the complex's center.

Over this whole beehive, a single Oriental man sat plain faced on a metallic chair. His long dark hair hung down his back. A neatly trimmed short beard adorned his face. He smoothed his medieval Chinese garb, letting the ten golden rings on his fingers and opposing thumbs reflect the light. Much as Tony had feared, the eyes of the Mandarin were indeed on them. "Report."

The lackey to the farthest left stood up from his post and bowed. "Master! The children have encountered the government forces. Sensors reported a sudden surge in energy on two fronts!"

The Mandarin nodded; his eyes narrowing almost like a cat trying to discern where the mouse's hole lay in the wall—and where his prey scurried behind it. Since the Lang girl's accident in Paris months before, several strands had come together for him. As with most students of global myths, he was well aware of the legendary Stones of Knowledge hidden around the world centuries earlier. From the alien craft where he'd derived the technology around him, he knew of Krypton's former greatness and how the Last Son had escaped its destruction.

He pressed a button accessing the _Daily Planet_'s archives. Especially over the previous two years, he'd been fascinated with a particular Kansas farm boy and his tie to a group of caves near Smallville.

So fascinated he'd tasked a special satellite which from time to time would pick up on inexplicable events around the boy and his friends. While not finding anything of interest on the American himself, the frequency and manner of events suggested that his involvement was more than mere coincidence.

And that was before the boy's two visits and contacts with Virgil Swann….No, that cinched that something deeper was going on than just a mere farm existence.

The young Mr. Kent had more going on than met the eye. This, the Mandarin knew. The question was how to tap his potential as well as finding and reuniting the Stones of Knowledge.

And the answers may have popped up in the temple.

"Explain!" the overseer barked.

The underling pressed another button, activating the large view screen in front of his master's position. On it, they watched the events unfolding inside of the temple. How those government fools tortured the teens.

More importantly, they saw Clark deal with the troops and speed toward his love.

Then they saw Lana transform into Isobel and do her share to the remaining troops as well as to her would-be rescuers. Her power blast knocking Clark out perked attention.

"It seems we have our pawns," the Mandarin noted grimly while keeping his enthusiasm in check. "Continue to watch but do nothing yet." He observed Isobel's progress toward the base of the lone tree growing by the lotus tree.

Isobel scattered rose petals along the stones and commanded, _"Speculum lapis!" _ When the stones broke apart, she considered a small horse statuette. Raising it above her head, she cast it onto the stones breaking it into pieces and revealing the stone within it.

"AT LAST!" the Mandarin crowed, the enthusiasm now clearly on his face.

"Master! The boy! He's approaching!" the underling alerted him.

The overlord snarled. While he'd value a chance to see the two teenagers showcase their talents in a charged lovers' quarrel, the stone was more important to him at that point. Besides, if he was right, with the stone and girl, the boy would come to him. He raised his right fist, pointing a dark gemmed ring at the screen.

From the ring, a dark beam struck forth, hitting the image and the scene beyond it.

Isobel vanished on screen.

Clark pounded the stones in rage before taking off again.

"I have seen all I need for now. Begin preparing a chamber for our guest," the Mandarin commanded. After his lackeys scurried away, he pointed to the floor beneath his throne and fired another dark beam.

Isobel reappeared there, wondering what had happened. "Where am I?" she demanded in French.

"Relax, Dear Countess. I rescued you and the stone from that troublesome boy," he assured her in English, using their common second language. "He was about to take it from you."

She scowled; her eyes glowing darkly. "I would've disposed of dear Clark easily enough. Still, this does make things easier." She surveyed the command center. "Impressive!"

"Thank you. Can I offer you some refreshment? Perhaps a place to rest?" he proposed while waving a hand toward where the guest chamber was.

"I am fine but thank you," she declined while gripping the stone tighter. "You want it too, don't you?"

He frowned. "You are in my domain, Countess. I am _much more _than those petty peasants who captured you before." He grabbed at the stone and started a tug of war with her.

As he did so, a bright red flash knocked them both off of their feet.

Protected by his power rings, he scrambled to his feet. Finding her woozy on the floor, he took the stone for himself. "You should have worked with me, Isobel."

"Isobel?" The girl before him asked while looking up at him with frightened eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?"

He realized that the blast had driven Isobel back into the woman's shared consciousness, allowing the Lang girl to resume control once more. "You may call me the Mandarin. For now, you are my guest whether you like it or not." He fired a pink beam from yet another of his rings.

Lana wavered and fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

"Rest and stay out of trouble, Pretty One. Soon I shall have your friend and the other stones as well," he told her in Chinese before snapping his fingers.

His minions dragged Lana away while he considered his newly gained prize. "The stones and perhaps much much more as well."


	4. Shanghai Surprises

Chapter 4 Four Happiness Hotel—Downtown Shanghai—Four hours later

Chapter 4 Four Happiness Hotel—Downtown Shanghai—Four hours later

Clark shut the hotel room's door and looked about the triple suite. The business class furnishings failed to impress him—perhaps he was jaded by his previous dealings with Lex and Lionel but there was no reaction. At least Lionel could hook them up with this base for the present.

More than likely, his mind struggled to deal with the fallout from the temple scenario. He'd failed again where the stones were concerned. Lex and Jason remained unconscious and on two of the three beds in the room from whatever Isobel had hit them with. He'd managed to return to the temple and recover the professor/guide's corpse, returning it to the city for burial.

He worried most of all however about Lana. While he knew full well that Isobel could cast any kind of magic, he'd allowed her to slip right through his fingers. _I should have remembered that she could do that! _

Yet what bothered him was that Isobel was fully occupied with the stone at the time. She wasn't in the usual posture or reciting the Latin that preceded her supernatural effects at that moment. And, as he recalled, the effect hadn't been a black flash either.

_Great! We have someone else to worry about! Jor-El's going to love this! Not to mention Mom and Dad! _He grimaced, remembering that Jonathan and Martha were going to be home soon enough and find the note he'd left for them. _Wonder what they'll think about this? _He checked on his two roommates to make sure they were still sleeping comfortably. _And how do I get them out of whatever this stuff is? _

He was so occupied that he failed to hear the noises in the hall or at the window outside. That is until he was surrounded by ten ninjas bearing some kind of energized bolas and staff weapons.

He tensed, feeling more than ready for a fight.

Ronton Hotel—Across the Street

Even as Clark's situation went from bad to worse, Tony inspected himself in the mirror while considering his form fitting insulated suit. When he went into a fight, he didn't want to worry about his gear in any way, shape or form. While everything had been quiet since he and Pepper arrived, he knew how quickly things could go south.

Off to the side, Pepper talked quietly on the phone, going over some details for a meeting. As she did so, she typed comments on her Blackberry and kept shooting her boss anxious looks. While she was well aware of the pitfalls in Tony's business world, Iron Man's dealings held much more danger. She still remembered his trip there from eighteen months earlier when he'd tried to open a branch office.

In the bargain, Tony had picked a fight with some eccentric Chinese warlord with a fetish for alien weapons and technology…a fight that Iron Man had barely won. However, the Mandarin, as the warlord had styled himself, had escaped.

_Tony, be careful! _While she wouldn't admit her feelings, she could keep a professional vigil on him. "At least nothing's happened yet."

"Day's still young, Miss Potts," he deadpanned with a smile.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?"

He glanced at her, keeping as close of a guard on his feelings as she did on hers. "Suit's a little snug."

"Must be those crepes from last night," she assessed almost playfully.

"You might want to schedule some more time for me in the gym," he declared.

"I might if you _had _more time," she retorted while allowing herself a long glance at him in that outfit.

He smirked. "Any tears?"

"None that I can see," she answered, managing to keep a professional tone as she said it. "Maybe we can get your tux on? We do have dinner reservations at the Green Rooster downtown. I know how you like their dumplings."

"Certainly. And you like the spiced ray fish as I recall too," he remembered while letting his eyes glint warmly for a brief instant into hers.

She blushed, not being ready for that. With everything he had on his mind from day to day not to mention the playboy he was, how would he remember something like that? Especially from so long before? "Your memory is correct, Mr. Stark."

He nodded but before he could respond, he noted several shadows slithering down the fire escape of the hotel across the street. "Miss Potts, we have trouble."

She stared incredulously. "The police can…."

He was already in the corner at what seemed like an old steamer trunk on its side. After clicking the latches, he swung the lid open to reveal his red and gold armor. "Not with those energy weapons they're packing. Give me a hand."

She was already at his side helping him into the red torso piece. After he'd put on the golden arm and leg pieces, she checked his gauntlets and boots.

Then he put the helmet on. As soon as it snapped in place, a mental command activated the cybernetic circuits inside. "Jarvis?"

Inside of his helmet, the mechanized butler/database replied, "Yes?"

"Situation."

"Several ninja have engaged a young man across the street. Their weapons' energy signatures match those we encountered on our last trip here. I suggest immediate action," Jarvis assessed.

"Right." Iron Man looked one last time at Pepper. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Just don't get your head blown off. We do have dinner and the fee would be murder if we'd have to cancel," she advised mock-tersely.

He managed not to snicker as he opened the window. Firing the repulsors in his boots, he took off into the sky, heading for the fight.

Clark's Suite

Clark's eyes darted about the room taking in the dozen or so ninjas encircling him. "What do you want?" he demanded, trying to act like a normal teenager for as long as possible.

Apparently the ninja either didn't understand him or were buying the act because one coughed in sarcasm. They all sported energized metallic weapons either bolas or stun staffs. As one, they attacked Clark.

While the weapons scorched his clothes, Clark shrugged off the impact. He flexed his arms, scattering the attackers against the far walls. "Where is she? Where's Lana? TELL ME!"

The ninja regrouped, now seeing that there was more to the farm boy than met the eye. One tried a flying dragon kick but broke his foot against Clark's chest.

"Where's Lana?" Clark demanded while grabbing the injured man by the front of his tunic and hefting him into the air.

At that moment, Iron Man burst through the window. Given that he was expecting the farm boy and friends to be overwhelmed by superior forces, he was amazed that the ninjas remained on their heels.

Clark wheeled around to face him. "Who are you?"

"I figured you could some help," Iron Man explained while holding his hands up; palms facing the ninjas. In the center of his palms, the apertures opened, emitting respective bursts, flattening the attackers but keeping the damage to a minimum.

"Thanks," Clark expressed. "It's been a long day."

"I know the feeling, Kid," the armored hero concurred. "I'm Iron Man. And you are?"

"Clark Kent," Clark replied while shaking the other's gauntleted hand. "They're Lex Luthor and Jason Teague."

Iron Man looked over the sleeping duo. Using his armor's sensors, he could tell Lex and Jason slept comfortably as if in a trance.

A scan of Clark revealed a series of weird readings. While the farm boy appeared human, he definitely was anything but. Iron Man filed this information for later consideration. "I take it that this business is tied to why Mr. Luthor's here with the rest of you?"

Not wanting to tell the other hero anything about the Stones of Knowledge, he shrugged. "Lex brought Lana, Jason and me over here to do some research on a paper for school."

Even through the filters over his mouth piece, Iron Man's sarcastic cough could be heard clearly. "It would take a hell of a lot more than that to make Lex Luthor break off meetings and fly over here, Mr. Kent. He ditched my employer for this joy ride. Besides the ninjas wouldn't be so interested either. So what's the real deal, Kid?"

Clark shook his head. "Need to know. Who's your boss anyway?"

"Ever hear of Tony Stark?" Iron Man asked rather testily. Even if this kid was super powered, he fought the temptation to smack some sense into him.

"No. Should I have?" Clark retorted. "Lex works with a lot of big shots."

"True. But this business is endangering my boss. As his bodyguard, that makes it _my _business. See those weapons? The guy who supplies them is big time trouble," Iron Man clarified. "Super strength and invulnerability aside, he can still do you a lot of damage." Seeing Clark about to lie again, he added, "Your clothes are burned up and yet you're not touched. Besides I saw you swat those ninjas off like a bunch of bugs. Relax, Kid, I'm not going to go spreading your secrets. All right?"

"Okay," Clark relented warily.

"Such a lack of trust! Really now, Gentlemen. I thought heroes had these understandings implicitly worked out?" a disembodied voice taunted them.

"Who?" Clark inquired, tensing for anything.

"The guy I was warning you about, Kid," Iron Man informed him. "Great."

The Mandarin's image appeared in front of them with a smug smirk on his face. "Talking about me now? Really, Iron Man, I was looking forward to introductions myself."

"Nice to see you haven't lost any of your charm, Mandarin."

"When such individuals show up uninvited in your backyard, you keep watch on them. Certainly even a servant such as yourself would know that," the villain retorted while considering Clark again. "You take several impacts from my energy weapons and nothing happens. Fascinating."

"Where is she?" Clark demanded.

"Are you referring to the lovely Miss Lang? Oh yes, I know of whom you speak, _Mr. Kent_. You see, I've been following her situation since her return to your town from Paris," the Mandarin informed him while waving the stone at him. "I also have this as well. Perhaps you might want to explain to your new friend how it is one of the Stones of Knowledge? If you unite the three stones, you might destroy the world first?"

"Destroy the world?" Iron Man glared at Clark while grabbing his arm.

"Long story," Clark insisted while not taking his eyes off the Chinese villain's image. "She'd better not be hurt."

"You wound me. She is my guest. I was looking to ally with the Countess Isobel but complications have arisen. Too bad. Perhaps we can arrange something. I will be in touch. Until then, you might consider what I can do with this stone," the Mandarin assured them before vanishing into thin air.

"I can't believe this!" Clark growled.

"Easy, Clark," Iron Man assured him. "He obviously wants something from us. Until he gets what he wants, he won't hurt her."

From within his helmet, Jarvis alerted, "The police have been summoned. I suppose you and Mr. Kent would like to get out of there?"

"Right," the armored hero agreed. "I don't suppose you have any other tricks up your sleeve like super speed or anything? Cops are on their way."

"I can run really fast. I'll carry Lex and Jason. What do we do now?" Clark explained even as he prepared to follow Iron Man's lead since his new ally obviously knew the turf better than he did.

"Head for the airport and go to the far hangar—number 17. Mr. Stark and his assistant, Miss Potts, will meet you there within the hour. Given the Mandarin's interest, I think it's best we get out of China," Iron Man pointed out.

"Hey! I'm not leaving Lana!" Clark countered rather sharply.

"I'm not abandoning her, Clark. But unless you have any other tricks that can help us find the Mandarin's base and get us in undetected, charging in there headfirst will get us killed. Trust me; direct experience," Iron Man explained. "I promise. We will get Miss Lang out of there."

"Fine," Clark agreed albeit less than convincingly. He hefted Lex and Jason on a shoulder apiece and sped off toward the airport.

_Hate to think what that kid could do if he really got pissed off. _Iron Man looked about the room at the ninjas and shook his head. _Especially if the Mandarin gets into one of his mind games with him. _He instructed Jarvis, "Dial Pepper's cell."

"Potts," she answered.

"Miss Potts, start packing. We're getting out of here."

"Did you find Lex Luthor?" While she knew he changed plans on the fly all of the time, rarely did she hear the concerned almost anxious tone replacing his usually controlled one.

"Yes. He's on his way back to the airport with his companions. I'll explain when I get back. This is going to be some flight home," he reported.

"You shook things up again, I suppose?" she inquired knowingly.

"The kid did it on his own."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You can ask him yourself on the flight. Meantime, our old friend knows we're all here. That's why I'm redirecting our trip," he continued.

"And should I tell Colonel Rhodes?" she queried.

"No. If we need to, I'll do that. Right now, the kid wants to keep this matter on a need to know basis. With the Mandarin involved and the stakes, I say fine by me. See you in a minute." He fired up his boot repulsors and flew back across the street.

The sooner they were all on that plane, the better off they all would be.

Thirty minutes later—Shanghai Airport, Far Hangar

After just avoiding the police's arrival in the neighborhood, Tony and Pepper arrived at the designated hangar. While en route, they'd directed the pilots to start fueling the jet for immediate take off and to make their fellow passengers comfortable.

"I hope the kid found this place all right," Tony expressed without confidence.

"You told him Hangar 17, Mr. Stark," she reminded him as they pulled up.

As they got out, the pilots rushed up to them. "Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, I thought you said there'd be three other passengers besides yourselves?"

"There are," she indicated.

"Pardon me for contradicting you, Miss Potts. But I only see two. We've already got Mr. Luthor and Mr. Teague onboard. The other person never made it," the pilot explained.

"If they're here, he was here," Tony insisted while hustling into the hangar. "Where did you find them?"

"Against the far wall, Sir." The pilot pointed to the northwest corner

Tony nodded and looked about the indicated area. There he found a folded slip of paper resting on the concrete floor. "What did you do now, Kid?" He opened it and rolled his eyes. "Terrific."

"Mr. Stark, what is it?" Pepper wondered.

Tony handed her the paper. "We need to get Lex and the Teague kid out of here. Of all the times for the kid to play hero…."

She read, "_Mr. Stark. Sorry that I had to take off but as I told Iron Man, I'm not leaving Lana. Make sure Lex and Jason are okay. Trust me; I'll deal with this Mandarin guy._

_Clark Kent."_

She stared in shock at him.

Tony advised the pilots, "Fuel the plane for a flight to Honolulu. We'll deal with things from there."

"And what about the two missing teenagers?" she asked.

"Clark Kent's over his head. I just hope he's smarter than he's acting right now. A whole lot smarter. Let's go, Miss Potts," Tony assessed as they boarded their flight.


	5. Clark and Lana are Missing!

Chapter 5 Smallville—Monday Morning

Chapter 5 Smallville—Monday Morning

Kent Farm

Jonathan and Martha pulled into the driveway fresh off of their trip to the State Grange Convention in Topeka during the previous weekend. They'd represented the town well, presenting various issues both by themselves and in concert with folks from Dodge City, Granville and Junction City. They'd secured needed state aid for the crops.

Now they looked forward to resuming their normal routine around the farm and town.

As soon as they got out of the truck, they knew something wasn't right.

"Jonathan?" she asked. "Why aren't the lights on?"

"Maybe Clark turned them off before going to school?" he supposed. Then he heard something from the barn. "Now what?" He took off for there. "Check the house!"

She nodded and ran for the farmhouse. Walking into the house, everything seemed neat and straight as they had left it. Nothing looked out of place. Then she saw a yellow slip taped to the refrigerator. "What's this?" She read it and her eyes went wide. "China?" She rushed toward the barn. "Jonathan!"

"In here, Martha!" he yelled.

She found him hurriedly milking the cows. "Jonathan, you have to see this!"

"Martha, later. We have to get these cows milked and the animals fed. It looks like nothing's been done in at least two days!" he ranted.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." She held up the note. "Clark hasn't been here all weekend!"

"All weekend?" He jumped to his feet. "Where is he?"

"China. Lana went and he of course wasn't going to let her go alone," she explained while handing him the note. "This has to do with the stones."

"I wish Lana had never gone to Paris in the first place," he groused while reading the note. "I wish I knew what to do now."

"Given that Dr. Swann's gone, the Luthors are all that are left," she insisted.

He frowned darkly at the mention of Lionel and Lex. "Fine. Let's finish here. Then we'll head for the mansion. I want answers." He stalked off to pour off a bucket of milk into the metal jug sitting there.

_So do I! _She looked around, considering that they were about to be drawn into the tug of war over the Stones of Knowledge between the Luthors and Teagues. _What do we do now?_

_Torch _Office—Smallville High School

Chloe typed away on an article she had worked on for much of the weekend. While the cafeteria's mystery meat wasn't exactly high on her priority list, it beat sitting around all weekend bored to tears without one's best friends around. _Where the Hell did they go? _Ever since the night she, Lana and Lois went out into the woods and remembered nothing until they woke up in the Cowache Caves later with Clark watching them, she knew something really weird even by Smallville standards was going on.

_Maybe it was the research Lana was working on? _She scratched her chin, considering how much effort Lana had gone to in looking at her ancestor, the Countess Isobel. After pouring so much money and time into the research, she knew Lana would go chasing after the answers to her issues especially the mystery tattoo.

The quest of course attracted the interest of the rich and powerful. She knew Lex and Lionel hovered closely behind Lana, eager to crack the answers for themselves. And that wasn't counting the motives of her boyfriend, Jason Teague, and the latter's mother, Genieve.

That wasn't counting that Clark was more than what he seemed either. Unbeknownst to anyone, she had learned the Secret only two weeks earlier in Metropolis. Thanks to Alicia Baker, she'd witnessed his super strength and speed as he'd stopped her car. _Of course he'd go after Lana! _She rolled her eyes, knowing her best friend as well as she did. _One of these days, Clark, you're really going to get in over your head! Powers or not!_

She heard a rapping at the door. Looking up, she saw Principal Reynolds standing in the doorway. "Principal Reynolds? What can I do for you? I was going to come by for that interview this afternoon."

He nodded curtly; his dark eyes surveying her domain as he stepped into it. "We can discuss that at 2:30 during our appointment. I actually am here on _other _business."

"Other business? Principal Reynolds, I've been keeping the column materials to what we discussed earlier," she pointed out even if it made her blood boil to remind herself of conceding any element of journalistic integrity in the process.

"And been doing an admirable job at that. Miss Sullivan, I don't mind an occasional foray into the paranormal especially given where we are. I just like things to be balanced is all," he complimented. "No, I'm concerned because Clark Kent and Lana Lang didn't show up this morning. I called both the Kent Farm and Miss Lang's apartment and received no answer."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent were at the grange meeting. Maybe Clark went with them?" she supposed, trying to cover for Clark almost instinctively.

"You wouldn't know anything. Would you, Miss Sullivan?"

"I'm just in the dark as you are," she told him honestly.

"I've even tried to get in touch with Mr. Teague. He's missing as well." He looked pointedly at her. "I don't like it when my students go missing on my watch!"

She gulped before collecting herself. "I could make a few calls. Maybe look in a few places if that's all right with you?"

He took a deep breath considering the offer. While he didn't want her missing classes either,he wanted the two students found. "Then get to it." He took a small notepad out of his pocket and scribbled a note. "I'll let your teachers know you won't be in class."

"Not in class?" she asked while accepting the note.

"Miss Sullivan, I want Mr. Kent and Miss Lang found. Understand?" he pointed out before leaving. "With everyone else out of commission, that leaves you. I could call Sheriff Adams but that would involve a _lot _of _red tape_. We wouldn't want that. Would we?"

She rolled her eyes considering how Smallville's own Barney Fife would bumble her way to the answer maybe in time for the next decade or so. "I get your point, Principal Reynolds."

"Thought you might. Keep me informed. Thank you, Miss Sullivan. I'm doing this because I know I can trust you." He gave her a slight smile before leaving.

_Nice to know someone trusts me! _She powered down her computer and considered her options. _Nobody's home at the Kent Farm or Lang apartment. Where to next? I need some caffeine first! _Grabbing her mug, she decided to take a swing by the Talon next just in case Lana had doubled back there.

Talon—Twenty minutes later

Chloe walked into the bustling café, almost expecting to see her cousin serving java behind the counter. _She's back at Met U., Chloe. Get your head in the story! Clark and Lana. Find out where they are! _She toted her pint sized coffee mug to the counter and waited for service.

"Chloe?" Miranda Arighatto asked while rushing over from where she'd been refilling mugs. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Principal Reynolds gave me a get out of jail card to find Clark and Lana," the reporter informed her. "I need my fix."

"I haven't seen either of them all weekend," Miranda pointed out. "Not since…" Her eyes narrowed. "Just a sec!" She ran over to the other waitress. "Sandra, keep an eye on the floor! I need to talk to Chloe in private!" She filled the oversized coffee tankard and then motioned the blonde reporter to the back room.

"What did you see?" Chloe demanded.

"Three days ago, Lana was really upset at Jason over some lack of trust thing. Then I see Clark rushing up the stairs to her apartment. Everyone overheard them arguing about something. Then they left. She had a fully packed suitcase with them as if they were making some sort of trip," Miranda recounted.

Chloe nodded. "This has to do with the research. She wouldn't take off like this if it weren't tied to it. Clark wouldn't drop the farm and just go if it weren't tied to it and really dangerous."

"Even if they're not an item anymore, Mr. Plaid can't let her go," Miranda concurred while rolling her eyes. "Lana was looking at some things related to China, Chloe. You don't just go flying around the world and waltz in there."

"You know something?" Chloe asked.

"About what Lana's after? No. But from my time in Japan training, I know there are people who would eat her and the Farm Boy for a snack if she had something they wanted," Miranda explained.

At that moment, Chloe felt a telepathic twinge. _Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan, hear me. Go to the Caves. The answers you seek are there._

_What the? _Chloe looked around anxiously. "What's going on? Did you hear something?"

"Chloe, I didn't…." Miranda's eyes darted about the room, feeling the connection as well. _It's almost like my sensei's speaking to me again. Master?_

_Impressive! You picked up on me as well. I know my son trusts you as well as the Sullivan girl. Accompany her to the Caves and all of your questions will be answered._

"Great. Now I'm hearing it as well," Miranda griped.

Chloe nodded, knowing from her Wall of Weird files about Miranda's telepathic abilities. "The Caves?"

"Let's go. We'll take your blazer," Miranda noted while heading out.

_Now we go back to the Caves? This is getting weirder and weirder! _Chloe rushed out after her friend.


	6. Interested Parties

Chapter 6 Luthor Mansion

Chapter 6 Luthor Mansion

Lionel paced about the study considering how to deal with the heat from Lex's sudden disappearance. In the old days prior to his 'conversion', he would've spun some kind of yarn and manipulated people. The newer version didn't find that so easy to do. "Where are you, Lex?"

"That is an excellent question, Lionel," Genieve Teague concurred while stepping into the area. "I would like to know where our sons not to mention Miss Lang are." Her eyes glinted menacingly into his like a cobra's.

He shrugged. "You know as much as I do, Genieve."

"Oh yes. They're in Shanghai where you also sent Clark Kent. What are you hiding? And sending unescorted minors on a joyride around the world? Whatever would the Kents or Sheriff Adams say to that?" she supposed.

"Answer the question," Jonathan concurred as he and Martha entered the room. "What's going on? Where are they?"

"Jonathan and Martha, I assure you that I'm not…."

"As much as I doubt her sincerity, Lionel," Martha retorted, "She has a point. Do you think Clark would let Lana go off by herself like that? Especially given his feelings for her."

"She is my son's girlfriend," Genieve reminded them.

"And his sudden departure egged this trip on, I'll bet," Jonathan presumed knowing Lana's trust issues well. "Lex is with him, I imagine?"

"Lex is missing too, Jonathan," Lionel reminded the. "But I did send help after them."

"You WHAT?" Genieve barked at him. "Who did you tell?"

"Tony Stark was here. Apparently Lex missed a meeting with him. Anyhow I mentioned the trip even if I didn't say what it was for," Lionel explained. "Given what they're up against, it's best we get someone there who knows the terrain."

"And what are they up against?" Jonathan growled.

"Lana's research is attracting the attention of several unscrupulous characters even in that part of the world. Stark has experience with most of them. And then there's his bodyguard, Iron Man. He's apparently the one who keeps Stark safe on these trips. We all know how Clark can overachieve in the hero category but he's over his head this time," Lionel explained.

"And what does THAT mean?" Martha demanded sensing that Lionel knew more than he was saying.

At that moment the phone rang and Lionel answered it. "Yes?"

"Lionel, it's Tony Stark. I'm calling from Hawaii where we just landed," Tony replied.

"I'm putting you on speaker. We're on with Clark's parents and Jason's mother," Lionel pointed out.

Tony winced, feeling the bile burning in his gut from the thought of dealing with Genieve. _Terrific! Figures that bitch would be trying to get her hooks into those stones. If Clark's right, she would have a field day with them! _"Fine."

"Mr. Stark, this is Jonathan Kent," Jonathan informed him. "Any word on Clark or Lana?"

Tony sighed.

Martha's anxiety flared. "Can we talk to them?"

"Mrs. Kent, right?"

"Right," Martha agreed.

"Mrs. Kent, I'm sorry. They can't talk right now. They're resting at the moment. The last forty-eight hours have been a real ordeal for them," Tony half-lied in response not wanting to tell them that he'd left the two teens behind in China. "Lex and Jason Teague have been out cold all of the way back from Shanghai. We can't figure out why but Stark Industries' best physicians are on it."

"They'd better be!" Genieve growled. "If anything happens to my son, Stark…."

"Excuse me? I pulled him and Lex out of trouble back in Shanghai, _Mrs. Teague. _Whatever they were after, they attracted some nasty company. Fortunately, Clark managed to keep them out of trouble until my bodyguard got there," Tony pointed out.

"He did? He wasn't hurt, was he?" Martha queried anxiously.

"There's not a scratch on him. Fortunately for Clark, Iron Man took out the ninjas before anything could happen," Tony recounted, not wanting to take a chance on spilling the beans on Clark's secret. "I'm sure Lionel's told you that there are some very serious crime figures wanting the information that Lex's group was after. One of them arranged the attack on Clark and the others. That's why I got us out of there as soon as possible."

"We appreciate that, Mr. Stark. Can you have Clark call us when he wakes up?" Martha requested.

Tony glanced at Pepper and rolled his eyes wondering how he was going to pull _that _trick off. "Sure. I'll let you go. Thank you." With that, he hung up.

Lionel hung up as well. "There! You see? That's why I wanted him to go. At least he's got everything under control."

"We should be grateful someone does," Jonathan indicated tersely while glaring at the two billionaires. "Come on, Martha."

"Remember, Lionel, these games could cost the kids one day. Just keep that in mind," Martha added tersely before following.

Genieve smiled haughtily. "So those are the Kents. Nice people…naïve but nice."

"Don't underestimate them, Genieve, especially not Martha Kent. There's more to her than readily meets the eye," Lionel informed her.

"I never overlook anyone, Lionel. You of all people should know that," she countered haughtily. "I have other matters to attend to in the meantime. Do keep me informed, will you?" With that, she left. _I can be in Honolulu within hours. As if I'd let Stark take that stone away from Jason and me? And if that little tramp has hurt my son, she'll pay for it!_

Lionel shook his head, knowing full well what Genieve was planning. _That's another reason I wanted Stark there. Nice performance on the phone. _


	7. Tony Calls in a Favor

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Honolulu—Stark Industries Branch Office

Tony fixed himself a dry scotch and pondered the glass' contents while standing in front of the window. In front of him, a view of the Pacific and pristine beaches beckoned. Most trips to this office meant some engagement with his personal fantasy: a moonlit walk on that strip hand in hand with Pepper. _Some day when the world's a safer place! _He unbuttoned his shirt and stared at the metallic plate sitting over his magnetic life saver: the device which kept shards of shrapnel away from his heart. _That is if I can ever get rid of this thing. _He glanced at the closet where his armor was concealed. _Wish I could talk to someone about this. _

She broke into his thoughts. "So how are we going to arrange to have Clark Kent speak to his parents?"

He drank thoughtfully from his glass while letting his genius wrestle with the idea. Finally he proposed, "Jarvis can make me sound like him!"

She sat back in her chair while considering the idea along with him. "And you're going to do that how?"

"Jarvis recorded his voice print into the database. Let's hope I have enough of a sample." He walked over to the closet and pulled out his helmet. Putting it on, he asked, "Jarvis, access Clark Kent files."

"Done," the computer noted.

"Do we have enough voice archives to construct a program to make me sound like him?" Tony requested.

"Checking. If it is for a short conversation, then yes. Shall I get to work on it?" Jarvis informed him.

"Yes. Let me know when it's finished." Tony removed the helmet and set it back with the rest of the armor. "That's going."

She nodded, still wanting to see the results for herself. "Speaking of Mr. Kent, you aren't going to leave him in China by himself, are you?"

"Of course not. Miss Potts, you have the number for Queen Industries?" he inquired.

She smiled. "Of course, Mr. Stark. There are several actually. I trust the one you want is for Mr. Queen's _private _line? Will that do?"

"Of course. Let me know when you have an answer, will you?" he asked.

She arched her eyebrow at him while checking her blackberry's telephone database. Getting the number, she dialed it and waited for an answer.

Star City, KS—Oliver Queen's private training area

A/N: I neglected to mention in the Intro notes that Ollie and Tony know each other's secrets.

Half of a world away, Star City hummed with activity. As the third largest city in Kansas behind Wichita and Metropolis, it had plenty of industry and life. With the sunset, people left work seeking the comforts of home and the night life along its eastern and southern edges.

In the heart of the downtown historic district, passersby walked past a nondescript warehouse never paying its restored façade a second glance. They never guessed at what lay on its top floor: a full fledge _dojo _with computers capable of reaching out and touching anyone in the world.

In its center, a tall slender yet well built blonde man with piercing eyes stood eyeing a bulls eye target about a hundred yards away. He strung an arrow into the specially designed bow while sizing up his shot. He took a breath, held it and released the shaft, hitting the target dead center. Three more times, he repeated the procedure; each time he split the previous shaft with its successor. "Enough for today." He flicked his wrist, collapsing the bow back down into its portable form and set it down on the table about twenty feet away. He rubbed his face off with a white Turkish towel before opening a bottled water for himself.

Oliver Queen had many passions. After his parents' death, he kept up and increased Queen Industries' size and scope. He enjoyed the high life with a woman on his arm. Yet he also thirsted for social justice. As the Green Arrow, he wasn't above liberating stolen goods from the thieves (or his fellow socialites who held them). Soon after, an anonymous donation would shore up a needy charity's coffers. He also gave the down and out a second chance if needed with jobs and/or lodging.

On this day, he'd been in a series of stressful meetings with the board of directors. By three o'clock, he'd dismissed the whole lot of them and retreated back there to cool off.

When the phone rang, he asked, "Who'd be calling now?" He checked the ID. "Tony Stark? This should be interesting." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Queen, this is Pepper Potts. Do you have a minute?" Pepper requested.

Oliver scratched his head while recalling the last time he and Stark had 'a minute'. He'd broken into Stark's Malibu penthouse looking for a particularly precious artifact. It turns out he'd been mistaken about it being there.

Instead, the archer encountered Iron Man and had his bow handed to him in the process.

Once the adversaries realized who each other truly was, they'd agreed to a truce. At a distance, Queen Industries and Stark Industries collaborated cautiously on projects, holding off all rivals including Lionel and Lex Luthor in the process.

In addition, Tony held a 'special favor' on Oliver. If he ever needed 'special help' from the Green Arrow, he could ask. "Sure, Miss Potts, put Mr. Stark on."

"Of course. One minute please," she replied before handing Tony the phone.

"Afternoon, Oliver. Tony Stark here. You doing all right?" Tony started off.

"Never better, Tony. The satellite should be up within the week as that brief I sent over should tell you," Oliver reminded him. "But I trust this isn't about business, is it?"

"Depends on what kind of business. I'm sending the bodyguard on a mission if you get my drift. I'd like your resident Robin Hood to accompany him," Tony indicated.

"The favor," Oliver realized. "And what—pray tell—is this mission, Tony?"

"The kind the Green Arrow likes. Two kids need a second chance. They're stuck in China. An old friend of Iron Man's kidnapped one of them," Tony explained. "The other's trying to be a hero and rescue her, not knowing what he's in for."

"You aren't usually the bleeding heart type, Tony." Oliver winced at his choice of words. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know what you meant. Normally I wouldn't care but two things. First, the teenagers are caught up in a web between the Luthors and Teagues. Second, she's being held by the Mandarin."

"The Mandarin?" Oliver rubbed his forehead while recalling the rumors about the Chinese super villain. "Isn't that the nutcase with the alien technology?"

"Yeah he's the one all right. Problem is; we have to deal with him, rescue those kids and, if I read the situation around here right, keep Genieve Teague at bay. Figured you wouldn't mind messing with her a bit," Tony surmised.

"You shouldn't make this so easy," Oliver deadpanned. Still, as he recalled, Genieve was a royal pain in the rear. She and her husband, Edward, had beaten his father out of several key contracts decades earlier. Outscheming the wench would definitely have its advantages.

"I like easy. Makes the day interesting," Tony retorted, getting another eye roll from Pepper in the process. "You have any one else who can help?"

"Help? Against that creep? I…" Oliver scratched his chin. "As a matter of fact, I may have just the man to accompany the Green Arrow. Where should I send them?"

"I need them in my Honolulu office ASAP. And Iron Man says thanks too," Tony indicated.

_I'll bet he does. _"I'll make sure the Green Arrow's outfitted with the latest stuff to deal with our friend. Talk to you soon, Tony. Thanks," Oliver concluded before hanging up. Walking across the room, he stood in front of a metallic panel with a keypad in its center. Pressing the combination, he opened it to reveal the green hooded costume, spare bows and quivers. "The Mandarin _and _Genieve Teague? Where does Stark dig up these creeps?"

Honolulu

"Is he coming, Mr. Stark?" she asked.

"Mr. Queen accepted the invitation and will be bringing a friend as well." Tony refilled his glass and sipped some more from it.

"A friend?" she wondered.

"You'd rather I go in alone?" he supposed.

"The more, the merrier. I just don't want to deal with cancelling our reservations for the flight back stateside," she countered, masking her own fear for his well being.

"Experience is a great teacher, Miss Potts. Besides I have time to try some things before going in there. If you need me, I'll be in the satellite lab downstairs," he indicated before heading down there.

She checked his calendar and looked out the window toward the beach below. _Why can't we have a normal business busman's holiday?_


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8 Smallville—Cowache Caves

Chapter 8 Smallville—Cowache Caves

A/N: Okay, this may be OOC for Jor-El to trust Earthers but desperate times call for desperate measures where he's concerned….

After a hurried dash across town and down the county road, Chloe pulled her blazer to a stop in front of the caves and glanced over at Miranda. "Are you wondering what we're going to find here?"

Miranda sighed and shook her head. "No idea. Given that we were told to come here by mysterious means, I'd say we'd best pay attention." She got out and shut the door.

"Right," Chloe agreed while turning on her flashlight and shining its beam straight ahead as they entered the cave. "Hello!"

"We're here as you wanted," Miranda added telepathically.

_I am straight ahead of you in the main chamber. _

"I guess that says it all?" Chloe supposed anxiously while eyeing the Kryptonian symbols all around themselves. "I wish I knew what these mean."

"I think we're about to find out," Miranda presumed as they saw a light shining ahead.

They entered the central chamber to find Jor-El's spirit floating in its center.

"Who or what is that?" Chloe wondered; her eyes opened wide.

_I am Jor-El, Kal-El's father._

"Kal-Who?" Miranda inquired.

_The one you know as Clark Kent. There is much more to him than you know._

"Uh _huh_," Chloe agreed almost absently. "And you're the one responsible for these symbols too, right?"

_Partially. Others before me carved the majority of them. We are not from your Earth. Neither are the mysteries endangering your culture and what is left of mine. Observe._

A bright light startled the girls as Jor-El started the flashback. In it, they witnessed the night of the possession/orgy/dark magic. They saw Isobel possess Lana and cause havoc. They saw Clark use his abilities to save them.

"That can't be Clark!" Miranda doubted. Then she saw Chloe watching calmly. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I've known for three months but yes, I know." Chloe admitted. "I still can't believe I did that." She stared at the chamber wall, noting the opening there. "And that's where we woke up!"

_It did happen, Chloe Sullivan. And yes, that's where you woke up. _He forced the 'door' open, revealing the hidden chamber within.

"On that table thing, there's something glowing!" the reporter noted. "Is that…?"

"The element stones! It's one of them!" Miranda realized, recalling what Lana had said a month earlier.

_You are both correct. I require that you both maintain your silence. Others seek the stones for their own purposes._

"What are they? We promise to keep the secret." Miranda agreed while noting Chloe's nod.

_The three stones represent the repository of Kryptonian culture—Kal-El's and mine. That is all you need to know. Your race is not yet ready to deal with their secrets. One such seeker endangers us all._

"You know where the other stones are?" Chloe queried.

_The first one is here. The third one is still undiscovered. The second one, however, was discovered by the French witch. She and another adversary possess it now. Kal-El speeds to stop them but he will not be able to deal with them._

"He's going to take on Isobel and someone as powerful as her? Is he _nuts_?" Miranda wondered.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "If Lana's involved, you know the answer to that one as well as I do."

"We'll find a way to help him," Miranda affirmed.

_I thank you. Remember time is of the essence. _With that, he disappeared.

"How are we going to help him over in China?" Chloe wondered. "You have some teleporting power I don't know about? I know you're all bodyguard for Lana…."

Miranda pulled out her cell phone. "I have friends too. Let's get out of here so I can get some reception."

"Friends?" Chloe protested. "Don't tell me you're going to trust Lionel or the Teagues!"

"There are other influential people in the world, Chloe. People that are a hell of a lot closer to there than we are." Miranda wheeled around, letting the other woman see the fire in her eyes. "I trained with some of them. They and I are sworn to each other. If I call, they will come. Now let's go!"

Chloe blinked in wonder. Even if Jor-El's company didn't take her off guard, Miranda's intensity did. _I know we're all like best friends but…. _Her eyes went wide again. _No! _She knew where she'd seen that kind of fire before.

In the mirror…during that summer when Kal ran amok in Metropolis. When she was determined to save him from himself and the red kryptonite's poisonous effects on his mind.

"Are you coming?" Miranda's voice echoed back impatiently off of the cave walls.

"Hold on to your gi! I'm coming already!" Chloe retorted while rushing off after her friend. She caught up to Miranda just outside of the caves. "Who are you calling?"

"A very good friend and sister in arms," Miranda declared while dialing the phone.

"Hello?" a voice answered in Arabic.

"Yes. I need to speak to White Dove. Tell her that her dark sister must speak with her on a matter of urgent business. We have a Code Pink!" Miranda explained urgently.

"One minute please."

Chloe snickered. "A code pink? Miranda, are you serious."

Miranda glared at her. "This is deadly serious, Chloe. Please!"

"Okay, okay….Look, you know I care about Lana too," Chloe assured her.

"I know. Thanks," Miranda sighed while shaking her head. "And I know you're worried about Clark. This is why we have to do this." Hearing the connection pick up again, she signaled to Chloe. "_Hai?_"

"Dark Sister, this is White Dove. If this is you, remember when the dove flies…." a female voice started in Japanese.

"…never shall hope die." Miranda took a deep breath to compose herself. "I assure you, Jasmine. It is me."

"I had no doubt of that, _Miri-Ma. _Where is she now?" Jasmine asked.

"Lana, Clark Kent and the others in their party disappeared in mainland China. Some creep has her. Clark's being Clark and rushing to the rescue—or trying to. He's about to get himself in real trouble. The mess started at a temple outside of Shanghai," Miranda recounted.

"Our sources reported a fight between an American super hero, Iron Man, and several ninjas. The latter claimed a boy with incredible strength tossed them around like rag dolls. You know anything about this?" Jasmine pointed out.

"No. Look, Jasmine, I wouldn't be calling if this weren't serious."

"I know. And yes, it is serious. Reports have surfaced of a powerful villain in the western Chinese borderlands called the Mandarin. If Lana is in his hands, we need to act quickly. Head for Metropolis airport. You remember the airline to use?" Jasmine added.

"_Hai. _Best make it for two," Miranda indicated. "Reporter Girl's coming with me."

Jasmine realized who her friend was speaking about before shifting back to Japanese, "I finally meet Chloe Sullivan. Of course, I shall have tickets for you both waiting there. See you soon, Sister. And rest assured, _Miri-Ma, _we shall get Clark and Lana out of danger. I swear it." With that, she hung up.

Miranda hung up and frowned. _Jasmine knows me too well! _Even if she trusted her friend after the summers they had both trained together in Japan, she still felt naked by all of the day's revelations. Judging by both Chloe's looks and Jasmine's reassurances, they both were figuring her out. She glanced back into the caves. _Lana loves Clark so much despite this stuff with Jason Teague. I hope she can deal with the secret! _She felt a deep sadness drop over her heart.

Chloe rubbed her friend's shoulder. "So what's going on?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry!" Miranda got into the vehicle. "My mind's wandering."

"So while you were gabbing in tongues, what did you get?" Chloe insisted.

"That, Chloe, was Japanese. My friend and I use it as code," Miranda pointed out.

As she started the vehicle, Chloe indicated, "There's a whole lot to our female Bruce Lee than I figured."

"Meantime, let's head for 54. We need to get to Metropolis."

"Metro? What?" Chloe asked.

"Jasmine's booking us two plane tickets for China. We just need to show up at the counter. Everything's set," Miranda explained.

"You're serious? This friend of yours can just wave her hands and make it happen."

"She's a princess, Chloe. She can basically do whatever she wants. Now let's get going. We don't want to be late. It's going to be a long enough flight to Shanghai," Miranda continued.

"As you wish. I can't wait to meet her!" Chloe concurred while driving them back toward Route 54 and Metro.

_Hang in there, Clark and Lana. We're coming! _Miranda mused to herself.


	9. Clark Presses On

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Somewhere in Western China

Clark sat for a brief minute to rest his legs and collect his thoughts. He ran his hand to smooth the strands of his hair that the icy wind had knocked askew. Since leaving Shanghai, he'd literally super rushed all over the mammoth country's northern half. _Where is that guy? _He frowned, wishing that he'd found out from Iron Man about the base's location.

He pulled out his wallet and opened it to gaze at her picture. While he knew some might be concerned that he was keeping it around despite Lana's new relationship, he needed some hope and reassurance. He bowed his head, knowing that he'd driven her away. He still wanted to prove his love for her.

And that was besides dealing with the pounding in his head and the strange buzzing in his ears. _Wish I could take normal pain pills. Love to see that one. What is this garbage?_

_My Son, your heart leads you astray! _Jor-El advised. _Do not take this threat on alone!_

"Figures you'd finally get involved. Why should I turn back? Why is everyone telling me to abandon Lana?" Clark countered.

_Perhaps I might have before. Once I thought she distracted you from your main purpose. I only remind you that you are not alone. Others come to help you. Take their aid._

"Others? I thought you wanted this thing kept quiet?" Clark presumed. "You told Tony Stark?"

_I have said nothing to him. He does know your enemy however. I am gaining respect for your friends as well. Are you aware that the ones known as Chloe Sullivan and Miranda Arighatto knew of your true nature?_

"They WHAT?" Clark jumped to his feet. "What have you done?"

_The Sullivan girl has known for several of your lunar cycles. Remember the night you stopped her conveyance in Metropolis? She saw you do it, Kal-El. I told her companion after she swore her secrecy._

"She saw me?" Clark rolled his eyes. "Alicia did that." He slumped back against the tree. "She probably wants to make me 'Wall of Weird' material."

_I think you underestimate your friends, Kal-El. Even now, they head toward you. Return to the city you came from and wait for them. Do not make the same mistake I made with Louise MacCallum! My recklessness cost her. Do not repeat history, my Son!_

"I wish I could but I can't leave Lana!" Clark protested; his mind refusing to leave its emphasis. He turned away from the telepathic advice, shutting his birth father out and speeding off.

About five miles away, the mocking laughter from the hotel echoed in his ears.

Clark stopped again to find the Mandarin's image floating in front of himself. "You again?"

"Did you think I'd make it so easy to find me? Really, Mr. Kent, I wish to observe you. You are quite the American hero, aren't you? Or so you want us all to think," the Mandarin replied, clearing jabbing Clark's ego.

"Where are you?" the teen demanded.

"Where am I? Where am I? Of course, my guest is all that's on your mind…."

Clark punched a tree next to himself, felling it in one shot.

"Such temper! Tsk!" the Mandarin chided, letting the haughty smirk spread across his face. "I didn't think heroes acted like that! Whatever would Miss Lang think of that?"

"SHUT UP!" Clark growled. "If you've hurt Lana, so help me…."

"And again with the threats? Really, Mr. Kent, how can you threaten me if you can't find me? By the way, who were you talking to earlier?" the Mandarin presumed, resuming the baiting once more.

"I wasn't talking to anyone," Clark lied.

"And again with the lies. Really now, no wonder you drove the sweet girl away. You know; there are such possibilities. Isobel is attractive…." The Mandarin let the words hang in the air. Even if he had no such intention with the girl, the game demanded that he bluff with that card.

"If it weren't for people like you, I wouldn't have to! I was ranting to myself before just like I'm ranting now!" As Clark challenged the image, he rubbed his forehead to deal with the pounding in that spot. "And you…keep your hands off of her!"

"Stop me if you can, Mr. Kent," the Mandarin scoffed before vanishing.

"ARGH!" Clark groaned. As the pain kept throbbing, he tried to focus. The stakes were too high for him to keep running in circles as he had. _Listen. Listen to the sound within the sounds. _As he had done during his blindness, he summoned all of his strength and began the process of peeling away the layers. With the anger and worrying clouding his judgment, it took more effort than normal but he did it.

At the core of the sounds was a single ping almost like a homing beacon.

_Very good, Mr. Kent, _the Mandarin baited telepathically. _Come to me if you dare. Come and find your love if you can. Reclaim her and your manhood if you can…._

Clark shut his eyes, drowning out the pain and took off on a dead straight line heading for the northwest.

Oh was he looking forward to shutting this creep up.

The game was on.

Mandarin's Base

Even as Clark sped toward him, the Mandarin had him on one of the view screens. Since the confrontation with his ninjas, the satellite had scanned the teenaged hero, beaming its data back to the villain's database for analysis. As Iron Man had deduced, the sensors revealed Clark's extraterrestrial origins. "Too easy. Yes, Mr. Kent, come to me. I will welcome you properly."

Unlike the earlier scan, the computers could cross-reference their files and identify Clark as Kryptonian.

"Kryptonian? The boy _really _is an alien? How intriguing," he mused while considering the stone in his hands once again. "He's of the race that brought these to Earth." As with Isobel, he'd read those legends, familiarizing himself with the reason for why bandits had crossed the known world in both directions a half millennium earlier. He pressed several buttons accessing the alien database. "Perhaps they knew of weaknesses."

The database however revealed nothing.

"The boy has a weakness! Everyone does," the villain insisted to himself. Then he rolled his eyes. "Other than the girl." He watched the surveillance footage from the temple again.

The answers came to him: Isobel's magic and the glowing eyes on the mask. Perhaps he could use them both to his advantage. He cross-referenced the temple mask against those in his private collection for content.

He indeed had several such pieces from America. While he'd stored them out of sight as cheap imitative art due to the meteor rock substitute for jade, he realized a use for the junk now. Glancing at his screen, he saw that Clark was peeling away the distance at an amazing pace. "All I need is a half hour." He walked out of the center and to the storage area.

There, a costumed monkey mask hung on the wall.

Using his right ring finger's device, he made the mask float over to himself. "And to think I didn't think this would be valuable." He ripped the green rocks from the eye sockets and considered them in the light. "And to think I can do this without lifting a finger against the young man." He set the two rocks in a metal container and fired several concussive blasts at them reducing them to a green powder.

He glanced toward the main vent. This would be almost too easy.

All he had to do was taunt the mouse with the cheese…..


	10. Lana and Isobel

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lana's Cell

Oblivious to her captor's plans, Lana stewed on the cot in the room's corner. She glanced around the area, trying to find some means of escape. From the meal deliveries, she knew that the door locked from the outside. There were no windows. Other than the cot itself, the room's only other feature was a toilet. _No way out. This figures! Why is it that I'm the victim? I'm always the victim! _

She felt the door again. The reinforced wood felt cool to the touch yet from painful experience, she knew the lock had a low level electrical charge in it.

She wished that she could remember how she got there. Oh sure, that weird Chinese guy brought her here somehow and knocked her out. But before that, she had no memory of what had happened after the military started torturing her in the temple. _I wish I could make Isobel tell me what's going on! _She lay back down on the cot, trying to get rid of her throbbing headache.

As she closed her eyes, the tattoo on her back began to glow again….

Dreamscape

Lana opened her eyes and jumped in shock. Instead of finding herself in the cell's cold grey interior, she saw aristocratic surroundings. She discovered herself in a soft feather bed with expensive oak furniture at each corner of the room. For some reason, she still wore her modern clothes. _Where am I? _She crossed the wooden floor shivering slightly from the chill in the air.

As she peered out, a girl in an old fashioned maid's outfit curtseyed, "Mistress Lang, the Madame needs you downstairs." Then she scurried off.

"Downstairs?" Lana asked herself while making her way down the hallway at almost a snail's pace. She considered the old décor at either side of herself. _Who's this Madame? Her taste must be almost medieval! _She descended the stairs to find herself in a front room.

Around her, whitewashed oak reached halfway up from the floor to the ceiling. Above the white lip, a field of dark blue littered with fleur-de-lys dominated the walls. In the room's center, a table beckoned with two places already set and covered serving platters waiting to fill someone's palate. A large fire blazed away in the fireplace.

In front of it, a woman stood peering straight ahead. She wore a burgundy gown with gold trim. A headdress sat on top of her coiled hairstyle. She was a head taller at least than Lana. "You rest well?"

Lana stared as she recognized the voice. "Isobel?"

"_Oui_, Child," the hostess concurred while turning to face her descendant. As in the earlier visions, she resembled Lana very closely save for a few wrinkles here and there. Her dark eyes definitely made an impression on the other. "Although a little more reverence might be in order."

"I would've thought you'd speak to me in French?" Lana presumed.

"I can speak English. I prefer French of course but it is important we _understand _each other. I was about to dine. Would you care to join me?" Isobel offered.

_She's being too nice. What's her game? _Lana mused suspiciously. Still when in the Witch's domain, play by her rules to stay alive, out of the oven yourself or whatever the latest nursery rhyme deal was. She sat down opposite to the Countess. "_Merci. _So…uh…what's on the menu?"

"Roast quail with roasted potatoes. There's venison too if you'd like, my Dear," Isobel explained. "No tricks, Lana. I assure you. I want you to work with me. I want your love and loyalty. Through you, I can achieve a great deal."

"More likely, conquer the world," Lana corrected. "I know what the stones can do."

"Do you really?" Isobel speared a piece of quail and pointed it at her guest for emphasis. "Do you know the knowledge and power in them if we were to unite them? Has your friend told you?"

"Friend?" Lana asked.

"Ah yes, your friend the farm boy. Clark, isn't it?" Isobel rubbed her finger ever so slowly and suggestively across her lips while allowing herself a lusty smirk as she remembered the scene in the barn. "He's something that one. You should really take him back."

"Clark and I are through. I can't trust him. That's why I'm with Jason," Lana informed the other even as she cringed at her great-grandmother's facial expression.

"You would deny our family's destiny to consort with the enemy? Lana, get rid of him. His family has battled with us for centuries over the stones and their secret. As for dear Clark, he has secrets of his own too. Secrets that would blow your mind," Isobel revealed before eating the quail.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. He is worthy of you unlike that greedy boy, Alexander Luthor, or the spawn of our rivals, Jason Teague. Pity that he won't share the secrets with you though. Pity you let that drive you apart. Clark could offer us both _so much_. I plan to use him to unlock the secrets of the universe. Then once he is ours, you can have him to your heart's content, my Dear. Despite our differences, you should know I would never deny you," Isobel explained.

"Then you'll leave him and me alone?" Lana hoped.

"I would never deny you. However you are both part of my overall designs. Besides…." She grinned. "I need to see for myself."

Lana tried to get up but ropes snaked out of the chair to hold her wrists and waist in place.

"Trust me. This will be for the best. You get to see for yourself," Isobel whispered in her descendant's ear. "Just look in the mirror and you'll see _everything_." With that, she vanished, laughing wickedly.

Lana struggled and felt her eyes watering in frustration. "Not again! CLARK!"

Lana's Cell

Isobel opened her eyes and sat up on the cot. _Such an uncomfortable bed. I'll have to deal with that buffoon at my convenience. _She remembered to act like Lana so that she'd catch Clark, the Mandarin or any of the other fools coming to rescue her off guard.

_Soon, I'll have that other stone! Then I'll make them tell me where the other ones are!_

She lay back down and waited for her opportunity. She produced a shiny red jewel chip or what seemed like it from her pocket. _Soon indeed!_


	11. Clark to the Rescue

Chapter 11 Half an hour later

Chapter 11 Half an hour later

Clark slowed down outside of the base. Perhaps it was the avalanche of advice he'd received from various sources but he actually wanted to use something other than the front door for a change. Sneaking around the perimeter, he found what seemed to be an unguarded door. Before anyone could blink, he sped inside. _Good! Coast seems clear!_

At that moment, the alarms went off.

"Did you really think you'd be able to sneak in here undetected, _Mr. Kent_?" the Mandarin wondered sarcastically over the intercom system. "And here I prepared such a welcome for you! Ninjas, Clark Kent is in Sector 5. Take him!"

Steel doors slammed down on the passages to Clark's left and right, sealing him in.

The black garbed warriors charged him with their energy weapons.

"I don't have time for this," Clark admonished before bowling through the small army at super speed and scattering them like so many pins. He rushed down the halls, listening for Lana's heartbeat as he went.

"FIND HIM!" the Mandarin commanded. "They cannot escape!"

Clark smiled to himself. _This guy isn't as smart as he likes to think he is! I knew I could deal with this myself! _He kept going, avoiding most of the complex's security measures and shrugging off the others like flies.

As he sped through the south end of the complex, he heard Lana's heartbeat sounding normal. _Here we go! _"Lana!"

"Clark! In here!" she called to him.

"Stand back from the door!" he ordered before ripping the lock apart and swinging it open. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Clark, now that you're here," she assured him evenly.

"I know I have a lot to explain about the door and all but…." He started.

"There's nothing to explain, Clark. I know your secrets, remember?" she advised before switching to Latin again. "Close!"

Behind him, another steel door slid into place.

"_Levantarse!" _ she commanded.

"No!" Clark protested while rising into the air.

Isobel chuckled triumphantly while turning to face him. "_Oui, mon Cher." _She strode over to him while enjoying his helplessness under the floating spell. "Amazing what a little self control does now isn't it? I played my dear granddaughter so well even down to relaxing my heartbeat." She looked him over like a side of beef. "I remember that night in the barn, Clark. Too bad, I overlooked you at that point."

"You need me to have my powers. You can't take them," he told her.

"And why would I do that now? You're right of course but not for why you think. _Oui, _I need your help to get out of here. I also need your help to unite the three stones," she explained while pacing around him. "But first…." She waved her hands creating an energy field about them. "Our host has plans. That'll keep the nasty things away from us."

"And your plans?" he queried.

"To take over the world of course. However, I can give you what you want most. Help me and I will unite you with Lana forever! It is what you want. I felt it in both of you since that night. I know it now."

"She'd never want me to help you," he protested.

"True but she doesn't have a choice. Now does she?" She smiled while brushing her finger down his side.

He squirmed in discomfort.

"Very nice, Handsome. Very nice indeed. You know if you don't help me, I can keep her trapped and deny you both. Quite the puzzle, no?" She reached under the cot and pulled out a necklace with an empty pendant piece. "Quite exquisite. Such a pretty piece. It needs something." She produced the red stone. "My granddaughter suspects something about what this rock does to you. Let's try an experiment, shall we?" She snapped the stone into the empty pendant piece.

"You really don't want that around me," he warned her.

"And why ever not, Clark? Maybe it does something to make you lose control? It would help you," she pointed out while ripping his shirt open and baring his chest. Then she hung the necklace around his neck. "Now let's see."

Within seconds, the red stone glowed, aggravating the veins in his chest. Red splotches spread throughout his body as he spasmed. For several seconds, he continued to do so. Then he stopped.

Kal glared at the villainess; his eyes glowing bright crimson. "Figures you'd do something like this. Damn wench!"

She scowled, not anticipating that he'd pull a schizophrenic flip out. "You have no idea, Boy. _Amas me!"_ She hit him with a purple blast. With another flick of her wrist, she dropped the levitation spell, allowing him to hit the floor.

He got up off the floor with a snide grin and a clear leering on his face. "You think you're so great?"

She shrugged. "I am in control here. Not you."

"Says you. You want love? C'mere!" he retorted while crossing over to her position in the blink of an eye and pinning her hands against her sides. "Now I'm in control, Isobel. How do you like THAT?" He kissed her hard on the mouth, letting all of the eldritch-enforced passion flow between their lips.

When he broke it off, she gasped with pleasure. "_OUI! OUI!"_

"Enough with the French already, Sweets!" he commanded while pushing her down onto the cot. "No more spells until we're finished!"

"Shut up and do me already!" she hissed while pulling him down on top of her. Hungrily, her mouth found his again. And again. And again.

He allowed her some control in that manner. Still he'd been hungering for Lana (no matter who was currently at home in her head) since his exile two summers before. He kissed her along the sides of her neck and shoulders while thinking ever lower. Before that though, he pulled a sheet over them as their activities intensified so he wouldn't give the Mandarin a view.

In that way, it seemed Isobel and Kal had gained an upper hand of sorts…..


	12. Meeting in Honolulu

Chapter 12 Honolulu—Stark Industries

Chapter 12 Honolulu—Stark Industries

Tony watched the driveway from the penthouse window, waiting for Oliver Queen and the other ally to arrive. He'd spent most of that day in the lab prepping for the assault on the Mandarin's hidden lair. With the adjustments he'd made to his armor especially the helmet, he hoped to negate the Mandarin's rings and their effects. Now if he could keep his enemy from cracking him open like an empty beer can, he would be all right.

"No change, Mr. Stark, where the two patients are concerned," Pepper informed him.

He nodded thoughtfully while filing the information away for future reference. "As long as that Countess is out there, they'll stay that way. Any word on Genieve Teague?"

"Her flight just passed over the California coast. It's scheduled to land at 11 PM local time," she reported while checking her Blackberry. "Mr. Queen should be here any minute."

Right on cue, a dark limo pulled up right outside the front door, allowing Oliver and a brown haired teenager to emerge from it.

"Our guests have arrived," he noted dryly. "Do start a pot of coffee, will you, Miss Potts?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark," she agreed while setting about to do just that.

Tony considered the duo through his binoculars as they hefted two bags apiece and headed inside. _Hope this kid has more to offer than is on the surface!_

Downstairs

Oliver hefted the bag containing his costume, quiver and bow over his shoulder while getting out of the limo. He looked up considering the branch office of his rival/sometimes collaborator. _Funny who your allies end up being. _

"This is so cool!" his companion expressed while carting a backpack and duffel bag with him.

"You get used to it, Bart," Oliver assured him. "These places merge together after a while."

Bart nodded. While he'd cased and robbed several such buildings in the time before Clark and later Oliver turned him toward a better life, working for someone like Tony Stark impressed him. "I could run up there and let him know we're here."

"Relax. We're right on time," Oliver assured him as they headed for the open elevator. "See? Stark's got everything under control."

"If you say so, Dude. I hope his assistant's hot," Bart indicated.

"You might want to be careful with the cracks. Stark's close to his assistant. Just do me a favor that way, all right?" Oliver requested as the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," the younger man relented.

"Thanks," Oliver expressed as they reached the penthouse. As they walked into the plush area, he greeted, "Afternoon, Tony. How are we doing?"

"Everything's as good as it could be under the circumstances, Oliver. The Kent kid and Lang girl are still missing. Otherwise, everything's as it was before," Tony reported. "And I've still have to call his parents."

"Kent kid?" Bart interjected. "You mean _Clark Kent_? Dude, I know him and his folks!"

The two older men looked strangely at him.

"Yeah. I was there just a few months ago. His parents like me. Maybe I could call and grease the skids a bit if you get my drift? Hey anything to help the team, right?" Bart offered.

"Bart," Oliver sighed, knowing the kid wasn't going to follow his lead.

"Wait," Tony disagreed. "This could work to our advantage. Bart, right?"

"Bart Allen. You're Mr. Stark, right? My boss here has told me all about you," Bart replied. "Mainly to keep it straight and respectful. Right, Mr. Q?"

"Right," Oliver agreed.

"So what's going on with my _amigo_, Clark?" Bart insisted.

Tony frowned. "Your _amigo_ and several others went to Shanghai looking for something extremely valuable. Two people in that group are in the hospital here in Honolulu. Lana Lang disappeared from the site. Clark went after his friend."

"Yeah well, that boy can cover a lot of ground in a hurry," Bart detailed. "He's also got the hero thing engrained in his head."

"We noticed," Pepper commented.

"If he's in trouble, I can get there in a blink," Bart vowed. "Ain't no way I'm letting Clark rot anywhere."

"Told you he would be handy, Tony," Oliver reminded his counterpart.

"And what exactly do you do, Bart?" Tony wondered.

Bart turned and sped off. Within three seconds, he was back with a flower arrangement from the other side of the island. "For you."

"Where'd you get these?" Pepper asked in disbelief. "Only one store carries them and they're twenty miles away!"

"I move extremely fast," Bart informed them all.

"And you can work as part of a team?" Tony insisted.

"Hey, if we can save Clark and this Lang chick, no sweat, Mr. Stark," Bart agreed. "So when do we get to speak to Mr. and Mrs. K? We get them assured and we split, right?"

"I like how you think, Kid." He opened the trunk and pulled out the helmet. "My bodyguard's out at the moment." He put on the headgear and requested, "Jarvis, dial the Kents' number please."

"Dialing and we have a connection, sir," the computer reported. "Switching to the young man's voice."

Hearing the connection pick up on the other end, Tony started into his routine, "Mom? Dad?"

Bart stared at the sight. It was Stark all right doing the talking but it was Clark's voice. _Check that out!_

"It's Mom, Clark. Are you all right? We're so worried!" Martha informed him. "Where are you?"

"We're in Honolulu with Mr. Stark and his bodyguard, Iron Man. Lex and Jason are still out of it. Hey, is Dad there?" Tony explained.

"Dad's in town right now. I'm heading over to the Talon to fill in. We're shorthanded with Miranda leaving on short notice too," she informed him.

"Miranda leaving?" Tony scrambled on his feet to think of what to say in that case. "Where'd she go?"

"She and Chloe just left town fast. Your Dad and I are going to have a talk with all of you about this situation, Clark. We appreciate that you left the note but the chores weren't done. We didn't know if you were alive or dead. We're grateful Mr. Stark's letting you stay with him."

"Yeah, Mr. Stark's a great guy. Sorry about the mess, Mom. I couldn't let Lana go off by herself," Tony apologized.

"Any word on the stones?" she wondered.

"Umm…it wasn't where we thought. I thought it be better not to mention it to Mr. Stark if that's okay," Tony declared.

"That's smart. Thanks for being discreet," Martha complimented.

"By the way, Mom, there's someone here who wanted to talk to you if that's all right," Tony continued before signaling to Bart.

Pepper handed the teen a cell phone. "Use this."

"Hey, Mrs. K, it's Bart Allen. I just wanted to let you know that everything's okay here," Bart lied despite feeling like a heel in the process.

"Thanks for that, Bart. Are you doing okay?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. I actually have a cool gig going in Star City. My boss is okay. Rules aren't easy but I'm dealing with it," Bart explained.

"I'm glad to hear you have some stability. If you're ever back in Smallville, remember you're welcome anytime at the farm, all right?" Martha invited.

"Hey, with your cooking, Mrs. K, I'd be crazy not to come by! Give my best to Mr. K, all right? Meantime, I'll keep an eye on Clark. All right?"

"We'd appreciate that. Please thank Mr. Stark and your boss for letting you and Clark speak to us. Take care," Martha concluded before hanging up.

Bart hung up and handed the phone back to Pepper. "Told you they're great folks. Hated lying to her though."

"Nice job," Tony complimented. "Now let's get moving for the airport. I want to be in China ASAP. I'll stay back here to coordinate things. Iron Man will meet you both at the airport."

"Sure," Oliver agreed while knowing the entire story was a cover for Bart's sake. "Come on, Bart. Let's get moving. Grab your stuff. Thanks again for arranging this, Tony."

"Right behind you, Mr. Q," Bart agreed eager to get moving.

Tony watched as the limo pulled away a couple of minutes later. "That's that."

"And what should I say to Mrs. Teague?" Pepper wondered.

He shed the suit down to his armor's under outfit. "Just apologize that I missed her. Come up with a story and just let me know what it is?"

"I can do that," she agreed while helping him into the armor. "Remember, meeting with the board's in two days."

"Right," he agreed while putting on his helmet and starting the armor's power up sequence. Within two minutes, he was already charged and ready to go. "Keep the home fires burning, Miss Potts."

"Always do, Mr. Stark. Do keep your head on straight. Breaking in a new boss would be murder," she deadpanned.

"Wouldn't want you to do that," he agreed before flying off toward the airport.

She sighed and went back to work knowing that while her boss was doing his thing, the business world never stopped. Accordingly neither could she.


	13. Jasmine's Insights

Chapter 13 Descending toward Beijing Airport

Chapter 13 Descending toward Beijing Airport

Chloe sat in her seat while dealing with her amazement over Miranda's arrangements. When they'd shown up at the counter in Metropolis, the staff checked their IDs and whisked them to a waiting corporate plane. Within twenty minutes, the duo and the pilots were airborne.

_And now we're over Chinese airspace. Wow! _The reporter glanced out the window toward the landscape beneath them.

"Something isn't it? I told you so," Miranda noted. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm just worried about Clark and Lana. I hope they're okay," Chloe revealed.

"I'm scared too. This guy's supposed to be really bad news. I just hope Mr. Plaid is being a lot smarter than usual," Miranda expressed.

Chloe nodded as she brought up the Mandarin's record on her database. "This guy has a hell of a rap sheet. He's just the type that'll give Clark fits too."

At that moment, the pilots announced, "Attention, Ladies, we will be landing in ten minutes. Please take your seats."

"That's our cue," Chloe agreed while shutting down her laptop and buckling her seatbelt. "Can't wait to meet this friend of yours, Miranda."

"Jasmine is quite the person, Chloe. And I'm sure it'll be mutual," Miranda concurred while securing her own seat belt.

Twenty five minutes later

After landing and taxiing around for a few minutes, the jet came to a stop on the far end of the runway. Except for Chloe's laptop which she of course kept with her, the pilots unloaded their bags and set them in the back of the waiting car.

A short drive later, they stood in the airport hotel's lobby, looking for their hostess.

"So where is she?" Chloe wondered.

"Patience. She isn't just going to step out into the open," Miranda advised. "Let's see what's going on." She led her friend up to the reception desk. "Hello," she greeted the receptionist.

"Welcome! Checking in?" the middle aged woman in the dark suit asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if there were any messages for Sullivan or Arighatto," Miranda requested.

The receptionist checked the computer. "Ah yes! Here it is!" She printed off the message.

"Thank you," Miranda expressed.

"Well?" Chloe asked, tiring of all of the cloak and dagger games.

"She's in Room 315 upstairs. Come on," Miranda indicated while heading for the elevator.

After a quick trip upstairs, they found the room in question. "Hang on." She rapped four times then three times and again four times.

"Yes?" a male voice inquired.

"Abdul, it's Miranda Arighatto. That is you, right?"

"Of course." The door opened to reveal a Circassian man mountain sporting several guns. "Forgive us but precautions are necessary."

"So says Papa," another female voice sighed from behind the door. As Abdul shut it, the visitors saw its source: a tall lithe tan skinned woman with shoulder length dark hair and intense eyes. Over her own gi, she had a scimitar strapped to her back and a dagger resting against her hip. "_Miri Ma_, it is good to see you again."

"As I feel for you, my sister," Miranda agreed as the two women embraced. "The time of the Quest is here."

"The Quest? You mean for the three stones? Our sources mention that the currents run once more after centuries of rest." She eyed Chloe. "Should we speak of this in front of her?"

"She is very trustworthy, Jasmine," Miranda assured. "Chloe, this is the Princess Jasmine-A 'isha of Javalastan, head of the sacred order and info guru supreme."

"You flatter me, Miranda. Information is vital to survival. The last time the bandits crossed my father's domain, they left carnage and ruins in their wake in search of that accursed map and their prizes. But more in a minute. For now, welcome, Chloe Sullivan. I am honored to be your friend and ally," Jasmine retorted.

"Your Highness, the honor is mine," Chloe noted anxiously while bowing.

"Please, Chloe, unless we are in the Sultan's court, bowing is not necessary. And we can dispense with the titles. You may call me Jasmine."

"Princess!" Abdul protested.

She glared at him, silencing his protest. "Abdul, this matter is too important for ceremony or what the Americans call 'going by the book'. We must move quickly! I give privilege to whom I wish and when I wish! Understand?"

"Yes," he relented.

"Thank you. I do not wish to be harsh to you or anyone else. I wish to respect my friends is all. May we have a minute alone?" Jasmine requested.

He nodded before stepping out. "I will be right outside."

After the door closed again, Jasmine sighed, "Forgive Abdul. He is very protective of me despite everything. Chloe, you may plug your laptop in. I have a secure IP connection for you as well. I hope it is sufficient."

Chloe plugged her laptop in and brought up the Internet. "It's great, Jasmine. Thank you. So what do you know about the symbols?"

Jasmine exchanged looks at Miranda before answering, "Our histories tell of how the Middle Ages ended across Europe and Asia through the renewed connections between our peoples. Trade, knowledge, disease and unfortunately, war made this inevitable. That is what the books say." She opened a file revealing a series of pictures. "Four hundred years ago, legend speaks of powerful god-like figures who appeared in places around the world. They lit up our ancestors' darkness pulling us into the modern period before vanishing again. In their wake, they left a series of pictographic symbols. These symbols have been seen in Egypt, Honduras, China, my own land and in yours."

Flipping through the pictures, Chloe recognized the last one. "These are the Cowache Caves!"

"You know that place?" Jasmine asked.

"Know and been there many times. It is there that one of your figures spoke to us, Jasmine. That is how we know of the stones," Miranda indicated.

"And we know of the caves because of our friend, Clark Kent," Chloe added while accessing the _Torch_'s back files and bringing up the article of how he and Kyla Buckwater had found the location.

"Yes, him. I have watched him. He should be more careful with his abilities," Jasmine noted. "Chloe, can you access my page at this address and login?" She gave her new friend the information.

"Abilities?" Chloe asked trying to cover her friend's tracks. "What….abilities?" She stared as a video loop came up. On it, she saw several of Kal's exploits in Metropolis from two summers earlier. In addition, she saw Kal flying and ripping a door off of Lex's private jet. Then the footage of Clark stopping her car appeared. Finally the fight with the ninjas and his super speed run across China could be seen.

"In addition to raising Morgan Edge's awareness, your friend did the same for us. Fire sight, flight, super strength and x-ray vision among other things I'm sure. Quite a powerful guy, I must say. He matches your local legends concerning Nuam if I am not mistaken?" Jasmine supposed. "Rest assured, Chloe, I would die to protect you. Miranda may not be blood but we could not be any closer. The stones and any part of their culture are too important to fall into undeserving hands. Clark is a part of that culture. And this spirit, did he identify himself?"

"He's Clark's Dad," Miranda noted.

"His father. Impressive. Then he is the One. The One for whom the stones were meant." Jasmine strode across the room to where a blue covered book rested on the table. "I think you might be interested in this work. It comes from France about your Christian year 1615." She opened the text to a marked entry. "The year 1604 was a disastrous one for the country as a whole. In the midst of the chaos I mentioned earlier, there were two rivals grabbing for power: the Countess Isobel Thibidoux and the Duchess Gertrude LaSalle."

"May I see?" Miranda requested while skimming through the French text. "Lana's ancestor met one of those people?"

"In the year 1599, the Countess supposed met a mysterious newcomer to the region. History does not remember his name but only says he was a man 'of singular quality'," Jasmine recounted while pressing a link on Chloe's screen. "He disappeared two years later but not before leaving behind the pictographic symbols. This is where Isobel was from, my friends."

The two Americans gazed upon a web cam shot of a ruined stone chateau in the middle of vast grape vineyards.

"That is Mirabeau Chateau," Jasmine revealed.

"Further web cam shots show the symbols scrawled across the walls of her basement sanctum. That is the place from where she and her accomplices were captured and taken to the stake," Jasmine continued.

"Those match the ones on the cave walls all right," Chloe noted. "And this is the bitch who's possessing Lana." She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention my cousin and me."

"You?" Jasmine asked.

"Relax, Jasmine. Chloe was exorcised in the Caves. Somehow Clark drove the accomplices' spirits from Chloe and her cousin, Lois Lane," Miranda explained.

"He is powerful indeed. No wonder the Mandarin wants him, your friend, Lana, and the stones. We must stop him, rescue your friends and liberate the stone from his grasp. And that is if Isobel has not retaken Lana," Jasmine declared.

Miranda bit her lip. "She better not have." She gripped the hilt of her blade, dreading what she might have to do to save Lana's soul.

"Hey. We don't know if anything's happened. All right?" Chloe insisted. "Miranda, we will save Clark and Lana not to mention keep the Jewel Boy from getting the other stones. Am I clear?"

"Thanks, Chloe. You're right," Miranda agreed.

"Indeed. Now if you both are agreeable, we should go. We have a three hour trip ahead of us. I wish to be there by nightfall," Jasmine concurred.

"As you wish," Chloe quipped while powering down her computer.

"Lead on, Jasmine," Miranda indicated as they followed their hostess and the bodyguard downstairs toward the garage.


	14. The Tables are Turned!

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mandarin's Base

Even as the two groups converged on his position, the Mandarin sat in his control chamber, considering the element stone in his hands. He admired how it sparkled, catching the incandescent lighting. After scanning it, he'd set the computers to work on triangulating the other two stones. _Soon I will know where they are! Then the knowledge will be mine!_

He set the stone on a round platform and touched a button.

A force field enclosed the object.

He returned his gaze to the screens watching the rest of the players in the "game". The Teague woman still remained hours from Hawaii. Meantime Stark's plane had just crossed into Chinese airspace heading back for Shanghai. The final screen kept tabs on the activity under the sheets in the Lang girl's cell.

At the last scene, he allowed himself a smile. While he had wanted to take control of the Kent boy for himself, he wasn't such an ungracious captor. After all, she had lured the boy there. Why shouldn't she enjoy the fruits of her labors for a little while at least? Especially since she hadn't done so in four centuries. Still, it was time to exact some usage out of the young couple. A quick burst of hypnosis should do the trick.

He pressed a button, letting the air ducts suck the remaining kryptonite dust from the room.

Looking at his rings, he knew just what to do. He got up and headed for the cell in question.

Lana's Cell—Five minutes later

The Mandarin opened the cell door warily and surveyed the area. With the last bits of green dust gone, he only saw Isobel's energy field. Through the wavering red haze, he could see the sheet still moving suggestively. "Enough already!" Pointing with his electromagnetic ring, he fired a beam, dissipating it. He approached the cot and yanked the sheet off….

….only to find nothing but air moving underneath it.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he bellowed in shock. Then he felt something grab the back of his neck hard and pick him up off of the ground.

"_Appareo!" _ Isobel commanded, making herself and Kal reappear. "Think we were so easily bested, did you, Braggart? Pity you should have worked with _me_!" She glared at him and waved her hand again. "_Dormirte!"_

Their captor fell asleep.

"Damn! I wanted to kick his ass some more!" Kal groused.

She grinned wickedly at her companion. "You do need some patience, Handsome." She kissed him before continuing, "We now have the upper hand. Everyone thinks poor Clark and Lana are helpless here. They believe _he's _in control. What they don't know is to _our _advantage. Put him on the slab."

"He's just going to sleep it off? Not good enough!" he protested.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You should really know me better than that by now, Kal." She placed her forefinger between the Mandarin's eyes. "_Dormito malo!" _A flash of purple seeped into the criminal's head. She smiled while pronouncing saccharin-sweetly, "Perfect. He's about to experience his worst nightmares and there's not a thing he can do about them."

"Now that's more like it!" Kal grinned as he ripped two steel bars from the door's window panel and twisted them around the sleeping man's wrists. "What about his toys?"

"Oh yes, _those. _They could be very useful or we can dispose of them later," she agreed while waving her hand.

Her latest spell pulled the rings off of their master's hand and into the air. There she enclosed them in a glowing purple ball, cutting off any possible communication between the Mandarin and his rings.

"Now even if he wakes up, he can't use them. Let's go, Kal. We have stones to find and power to claim," she commented.

"I know where the second one is. Let's dump this crap and get it," he insisted.

"Now you're talking!" She waved her hands bringing them to the control chamber.

"What's in here?" he growled.

"I can feel that stone!" She considered the force field above the desired prize. "There it is!"

"We aren't wasting any more time with that thing!" He brought his fist down on the chair's display, blowing out the circuits and the energy field.

"Take it," she commanded. When he had done so, she did another teleporting spell.

In a purple flash, they were gone.

Cowache Caves—Hidden Chamber

Isobel and Kal reappeared in the midst of the chamber from their previous battle. Although it seemed empty, they knew Jor-El lurked close by.

"Can't take too long," Kal reminded her while stalking over to the table where the first element was.

"I should take it!" she insisted.

"Remember what happened the last time? Relax. I'll keep it safe," he promised while pulling it out of its slot.

_KAL-EL STOP! _Jor-El commanded.

"Who?" she asked.

Kal rolled his eyes. "Well look who decided to show up! Nice of you to drop by, Dad! Now go away!"

_You will not take the stone. Give it back. Now! _He threw a flame burst at the prospective thieves.

She deflected the attack with a thought. "No matter! We have what we need!" she assured her companion while casting her next spell and removing them from that place.

Jor-El shook his head at his foolishness. He should have detected the red meteor sickness sooner in his son's eyes and actions.

And because of his oversight, Isobel and Kal had two of the three second stones. Worse, there was no way to tell where they could have gone.


	15. Genieve schemes

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Honolulu International Airport

Genieve Teague walked into the terminal with a great deal on her mind. During the lengthy flight across America's western half and the Pacific, she'd been in touch with her son's doctors. She also knew that Stark had involved Oliver Queen in finding the stones. _Why doesn't Stark just tell everyone? _Worse still, Stark had been talking to the Kent boy about the matter probably getting everything on the stones.

She slipped into the bathroom and then into an empty stall before opening her purse. She reached into it and revealed the obsidian water stone. She'd gone through Hell to get it literally having Virgil Swann and his assistant, Bridget Crosby, murdered and ransacking his foundation in the process. _Still this one is mine. Once I find that little wench and the Kent boy, I'll get the second one too! _She maintained a straight face while returning the stone to her purse and heading back out into the main terminal area.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Teague?"

She turned to find Pepper standing there. "Ah! Miss Potts, correct?"

"Yes. Mr. Stark sends his apologies that he couldn't be here to meet you in person. I'm here to make sure everything goes smoothly. I can get you to your hotel or straight to the hospital whichever you prefer."

"The hospital please," Genieve agreed. "I would like to see my son."

"It'll be my pleasure," Pepper assured her guest before leading the other woman toward the waiting limo. _Now let's see if I can keep her out of Tony's hair for a while!_


	16. Assault on the Mandarin's Base

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Javalastani Command Outpost—Two miles east of the Mandarin's Base

After the trek across the dusty and bumpy roads, Jasmine, Miranda and Chloe reached the designated base: a sophisticated van with all sorts of surveillance cameras, computers and equipment.

"Wow! I was kind of expecting a pup tent and a generator out here," Chloe noted in admiration. "This is great!"

"Jasmine doesn't do things second rate, Chloe. I've learned that over the years," Miranda told her.

"We knew the villain was hiding somewhere out here," Jasmine clarified while checking over the latest intel from one of her father's analysts. "The energy readings caused red flags." She produced a headset and two ear pieces. "Chloe, would you mind being the eyes and ears as you Americans like to put it please?"

"Sure. You and Miranda will have the ear mikes in, right?" the reporter inquired.

"That's the plan," Miranda declared while putting her ear piece in.

"You're set with the equipment?" Jasmine asked Chloe.

"Everything looks great! Just take care both of you," Chloe replied.

"We will," Jasmine agreed as she took out what looked like a rolled up tent. Pulling it out, she revealed it was actually a carpet with intricate designs and colors. After she stepped onto it, she turned to the American ninja. "Want to take a ride? Just like we did in Japan?"

"Perfect way to travel," Miranda quipped while stepping on.

Jasmine focused, making the carpet float off of the ground. Then her next command sent them both soaring skyward.

"A flying carpet? Wow!" Not for the last time was Chloe astounded by the sights of those days. But to her credit, she collected herself and put the headset on. "Arabian angels, are you out there?"

"Arabian…?" Jasmine asked in confusion.

"That's our ace reporter for you," Miranda explained. "Cute code sign, Watchtower. For the record, she's White Dove and I'm Dark Sister. That way, the friendlies will know who we are. Copy?"

"Right. Copy that. Let me know when you get there. Watchtower, out," Chloe agreed. _Keep your eyes open, Folks! _She glanced at her computer and saw a quick blip phase in and out of view. For two more minutes, she watched the screen but saw nothing more of note. _Great. Now I'm seeing things! _She rubbed her eyes and went back to work wishing for a caffeine fix.

Mandarin's Base

Iron Man shook his head in disgust, chiding himself for not anticipating the force field in his team's path. _For a technological genius, Stark, you're an idiot sometimes! You know the Mandarin's capabilities! Damn it! _He uncorked a couple of repulsor blasts only to have them nearly hit him and the Green Arrow instead.

"Watch it!" the archer chided.

"We're not here for the scenery," the armored hero indicated. "I had to try that. As I recall, none of your arrows can punch through an energy field."

Green Arrow shrugged. "I've come up with a few new tricks since our last meeting." He looked around. "Where's Bart?"

On cue, the speedy teenager stopped right in front of them. "No holes or openings anywhere. Man, this guy's shut this place _down_!"

Green Arrow fished through his quiver, pulling out a brass tipped shaft and stringing it into his bow.

"I don't recall arrows being able to take out energy fields," Iron Man retorted testily.

"As I said, it's something I've been working on," Green Arrow reiterated. "You might want to back up about a hundred yards though. This thing packs a wallop to anything technological."

"What?" Iron Man asked incredulously.

"Want an instant heart attack? BACK THE HELL UP NOW!" The archer fired the shaft at the field.

Iron Man jetted back out of range just in time.

As the shaft struck the field, the arrowhead's device detonated, taking out the field but causing a mini explosion in the process.

As the initial shockwaves started expanding, Bart raced ahead of them, grabbing his boss and rushing out beyond them.

"Thanks! Wow!" Green Arrow huffed.

"Dude, what did you just do?" Bart asked, not wanting to use his boss' real name out in the field.

"I detonated the arrow in the field. I didn't plan for the feedback effect though," Green Arrow explained while dusting himself off. "Whatever's in that place had better be worth getting thrown back a mile or so."

"Better than being blown up," Bart sighed, feeling really stung. Grabbing onto his boss, he sped with the other man back to the original spot.

"I didn't mean it like that. The rust bucket and his employer have kept us both in the dark. What the Hell is in that place anyway? What's so important?" Green Arrow apologized.

"You brought us here and didn't get details? That's so not you!"

"I owe him a favor. If we get through this, we'll be even," Green Arrow noted.

"Field's down," Iron Man reported.

"Good. Before we go in, what's the Mandarin got beside those two kids? I've never seen you so wound up about something, Tin Man. What gives?" Green Arrow pushed.

"The boss says it's need to know. When we get in there, you can ask the Kent kid yourself," Iron Man retorted.

"Sir, my sensors must be scrambled," Jarvis reported. "I'm getting a strange reading behind you."

"Uh, Dude!" Bart yelled. "Check _that _out! They are _so _hot!"

Iron Man and Green Arrow turned to see Miranda and Jasmine floating toward them on the flying carpet.

"Tell your friend there that leering in this part of the world could cost him an eye," Jasmine advised pointedly.

"I'll pass the message along if you tell me who you both are and what you're doing here," Iron Man insisted.

"Rescuing our friends and insuring their mission succeeds," Miranda mentioned. "You?"

"Same as you. Where did you get that carpet?" Iron Man demanded of Jasmine.

"Where did you get the armor? You have your sources. I have mine," the princess retorted, not feeling in the mood to waste time in an interrogation especially with someone's employee. "Let's get in there, do our job and we can talk later."

"She likes giving orders, doesn't she?" Green Arrow presumed.

"Dark Sister, deal with them please," Jasmine requested as they landed.

"You can thank us for taking the force field down," the archer expressed.

"After nearly blowing us both out of the sky, you're lucky we don't kick your butt, Robin Hood," Miranda groused.

Jasmine eyed the door. "It's reinforced titanium." She put her hands on it and concentrated once more. She made herself and the door glow.

The metal changed to Styrofoam under her touch.

"Whoa!" Bart exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a mutant like you, Mr. Allen," Jasmine noted dryly while slicing through the lightweight material with her scimitar. "Now shall we get moving?" She pressed her ear piece. "Watchtower? Are you getting anything?"

"Several guys around the middle of the complex. Another heat signature toward the back," Chloe reported.

"We're going to have company," Miranda informed the others.

"Right," Iron Man agreed while striding through the open door. He scanned the area with his sensors. "Jarvis?"

"I'm not getting anything…wait! I sense several readings in the very rear part of the complex. Male with a strong heartbeat but asleep," the database indicated.

As the other four joined him, they carefully made their way deeper into the area.

Just before they hit the central command center, the quintet discovered the Mandarin's ninja army complete with their energy weapons.

Before the defenders could do anything, the allies swept through their numbers like locusts through a wheat field with fists, blades and repulsor beams, dropping them like a bad habit.

"We'll check out his main complex if you want to see to your friends," Green Arrow proposed.

"Miranda, you stay with them. Mr. Allen and I will see to the other person," Jasmine countered before she and Bart headed deeper into the complex.

As they entered the central command chamber, they saw the computers spitting sparks, the dark screens and the broken panel from which Kal had ripped the Shanghai fragment.

"Allah preserve us! We could have used this information! You destroyed the computers!" Jasmine complained.

"I got us in here!" Green Arrow argued. "Unless you can do that trick of yours on energy, I did what I needed to."

"Settle down both of you," Iron Man told them. "Whatever we're looking for is long gone. I'd say it was ripped from that panel. There are no power source readings in here except for the generators keeping the power going."

Jasmine shook her head. "That warlord will learn the true meaning of fear if he has harmed our friends. That I promise you."

"White Dove, this is Dark Sister," Miranda spoke to her through the ear pieces. "You all had better get here on the double. You aren't going to believe this!"

"What? Are you hurt, Sister?" Jasmine demanded.

"We're fine but you need to see this. Any other readings, Watchtower?" Miranda requested.

"None that I can tell," Chloe affirmed.

"Let's get moving," Green Arrow insisted, not wanting to leave Bart alone any longer than he had to.

They found their friends standing in front of an open cell and staring at a writhing Mandarin who screamed out in his sleep.

"What's with him?" the archer asked. "Someone should get him up."

"He's like Teague and Luthor," Iron Man pointed out.

"Those metal bars twisted around his wrists. That looks like someone we all know, doesn't it?" Bart supposed.

"Great. Now we can suppose that the girl's lapsed into the witch mode again. And she's pulled her ex-boyfriend into cahoots with her," Iron Man presumed.

"If he's in crazy mode, he'd go with her gladly," Miranda replied tersely. "Before we leave, we'd best get him into custody."

"Fine. Jarvis, raise SHIELD, will you? We have the Mandarin here. Our missing teens have flown the coop with the prize and his rings," Iron Man requested.

"SHIELD is en route. They'll be there within a couple of hours," Jarvis reported.

"Arabian angels, this is Watchtower. Any sign of our missing friends?" Chloe asked.

"None," Miranda informed her. "For now, we're waiting for the authorities to pick this guy up. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Right. Thanks, Dark Sister. Watchtower, out," Chloe concluded.

_What's going on with Clark? _Miranda wondered to herself.

_He is infected with the red madness, Miranda Arighatto_, Jor-El declared to both her and Chloe.

"Red meteors? Oh great!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Dark Sister, what?" Jasmine asked.

Miranda put her hand up. "You've seen them, haven't you?"

_They have two of the three stones. I tried to stop them from taking the one from here but could not._

"This is unbelievable! Isobel! This smells of her!" Miranda groused. "Watchtower, are you getting Plaid's Dad?"

"He just told me too! We have to deal with both Isobel AND Kal now? Hope your new friends are up to it," Chloe declared.

Miranda rubbed her forehead, knowing that they may have reached the point where something drastic would have to be done. _Can I kill her if I have to? _

"Your friends have lapsed again, haven't they? If they have the prizes, we have to find them!" Jasmine insisted.

"And then what? Jasmine, we can't just go charging in there against them especially if they have them!" Miranda argued.

"Whoa, Ladies!" Bart interjected. "Where's Clark?"

"Clark's sick, Bart," Miranda informed him. "When he gets this way, he becomes somebody else. Somebody slipped him the stuff that makes him like that. Now he's powers and attitude."

"Ouch!" the speedster winced, not liking that picture.

_You wanted to see what the kid would be like pissed off, you may get your chance, Stark. _Iron Man considered the sleeping Mandarin again. "Anybody who can do what they did to him needs serious consideration, Gang. We need a plan ASAP." He broke the villain's bonds and lifted the sleeping man in his arms.

"I have a command center two miles from here. We can move the Mandarin there. As long as he's unconscious, he's little threat there. That way, we can use our combined resources to plan our next move. Agreed?" Jasmine proposed.

The others looked to Iron Man who nodded. "Agreed."

"Then follow us," Miranda indicated while leading the way out and getting back on the flying carpet.

"Green Arrow, you can ride with us," Jasmine offered.

"Sure…I…uh…guess," the archer accepted gingerly while getting on behind Miranda.

"It's safe, Robin Hood," Miranda quipped as they flew off.

"Race you!" Bart cracked before speeding off after them.

Iron Man shook his head. _And here we thought we had this all figured out. Somebody had better start talking! _He picked up the Mandarin and jetted after Bart.


	17. Information Shared

Chapter 17 Two hours later—Somewhere over the Pacific

Chapter 17 Two hours later—Somewhere over the Pacific

After turning over the Mandarin to SHIELD, the allies boarded the waiting Stark Industries jet to make their way back to Honolulu and Tony's temporary base of operations. For the most part, they spent the flight patching up their differences and deciding on plans of attack.

Chloe communicated with both Pepper and (via the computer's uplink) with Jarvis sharing the latest intelligence on their developing situation. Thanks to SHIELD, the trio confirmed that Genieve was up to something due to several tapped calls and emails on the matter.

Miranda and Jasmine debated and finally decided against calling in the ninja reserves from their old school in the sake of keeping the elements a secret as much as possible.

As soon as Chloe got off her conversation with Pepper, Iron Man requested, "When Clark Kent and I were in the hotel room back in Shanghai, the Mandarin declared that three stones could destroy the world. What's going on with them?"

"I'm with Rusty. I'd like to know too," Green Arrow indicated.

The three girls exchanged glances with each other before Miranda asked, "What do you want to know? You know we have to keep this a secret?"

"You've been doing nothing but since we ran into each other," Iron Man reminded her and the others. "Since we're all in on this, we should know."

"This is almost like that manuscript in Lex's study," Bart recalled. "When that got stolen, everyone was like real scared!"

"He's referring to the Petersburg MS 14827," Chloe clarified for the others after looking it up online. "It has the symbols, guys!"

"Symbols? You mean those scrawls around the edges? What's the deal with those?" Bart wondered.

"They're tied to the Stones of Knowledge," Jasmine noted. "They're from an alien culture. The same one that Clark Kent belongs to."

"Clark's an alien? WHOA!" Bart gasped. "Like for real?"

"For real," Chloe confirmed. "Miranda and I spoke with his father's ghost about this stuff." She typed away on the computer, pulling up the slide show of symbol sites. "This shows where the symbols have appeared all over the world. Doesn't matter where they are, they're all of the same design. Can't speak to the patterns."

"And as long as they are out there, others seek the stones," Jasmine added. "They will do anything."

"Whoa! Speaking of which…." Chloe looked up at the others. "Brigitte Crosby's been killed too!"

"Isn't she Virgil Swann's second in command?" Green Arrow recalled from their meeting at a function a few years earlier.

"That's her," Chloe agreed while printing off Crosby's obituary and then the accompanying news story. "The Swann Foundation was broken into on the same night but nothing seemed to have been taken."

"I find that hard to believe," Iron Man assessed. "Virgil Swann had a great deal worth taking. Research, money and otherwise."

"But there's more too," Chloe noted. "Dr. Swann and Clark had been in contact over the past two years about things. This has got to be why!"

"Given his fascination and research, I am not surprised," Jasmine commented. "Is there anything about the third stone, Chloe?"

"No. It just says that the police are still investigating the scene," Miranda indicated while reading the news article. "I'd bet that's what was taken though. Problem is; who's behind the break in?"

"Could be any one of several skilled thieves," Green Arrow declared. "Wish we knew what we're looking for."

"We do," Jasmine indicated while opening a book and showing pictures of the three elements. "It's dark black with a symbol on it. My father might have more information."

"And who's he, the King of Arabia?" Bart quipped.

"Actually, the Sultan of Javalastan. I am Princess Jasmine," she informed the three men. "Yes, my father would know. He will share the information to keep the raiders out of the emirate again."

"Again?" Green Arrow queried.

"Four hundred years ago, raiders rode back and forth between Europe and Asia seeking those stones. They have caused too much grief for a repeat event to occur," Jasmine recounted once again. "And now, our possessed friends reenact that tragedy."

"But they don't have all of the stones, do they?" Chloe asked.

"There is no way to know until they are joined," Jasmine indicated. "And there are three places on Earth that can be done: the Smallville caves, a chateau in southern France and a site somewhere in the eastern reaches of my father's emirate."

"The second site sounds like Isobel's base," Chloe realized.

"Lana's research showed that it was," Miranda agreed while seeing the name of the town in question. "Think we should check that place out just in case they go there?"

"She can't be that dumb! Any cop would go there first!" Bart protested.

"This is Isobel. Besides if she and Kal are channeling their inner drives, well…." Chloe noted.

"I think there are other places they'd do that," Miranda countered.

Iron Man heard his helmet's phone mike buzz. "Just a minute. Yes?"

"Iron Man, it's Pepper Potts. Can you talk?" Pepper requested.

"Yes, Miss Potts. Status in Hawaii?" Iron Man requested.

"It's Genieve Teague. She's been taken into police custody. I've left word for Mr. Stark about her situation. And an envelope was sent here under his name for you," Pepper reported.

"Police custody?" Iron Man asked.

"In connection with Brigitte Crosby's and Virgil Swann's murders. I expect Mr. Stark to be back soon. Perhaps we can meet?" she continued.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes." He saw the spires of Honolulu's downtown off in the distance beneath the descending plane. "Tell Mr. Stark we'll see him then."

"I will. Thank you," she concluded before hanging up.

"What is it?" Green Arrow inquired.

"Genieve Teague's in jail and there's a note waiting at Stark Industries for us," Iron Man explained.

"Then let's get there. Have the pilot slow down so we can open the door," Jasmine suggested. As soon as the armored hero had done so, Jasmine opened the cabin door and spread the carpet on the floor. "Chloe, Green Arrow, Miranda, Mr. Allen, you're with me. Iron Man, see you at Stark Industries."

"Right," he agreed before firing up his boot jets and taking off.

"Hang on," Jasmine directed as they took off in pursuit on the carpet in his wake.


	18. Isobel corners Genieve

Chapter 18 Two hours earlier—Miraway Hotel

Chapter 18 Two hours earlier—Miraway Hotel

Genieve walked briskly into her suite and locked the door behind herself. She had spent the previous four hours between the hospital and riding around in that limo with Pepper Potts. At least she had ascertained that both her son and Lex continued to hold their own.

"Jason had better recover! When I get a hold of that wench, I'll…."

"My! Such language from a social role model! Whatever would people think?"

She wheeled around to find Isobel standing behind her with a scowl on her face. "You!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a revolver.

The sorceress waved her hand. _"Fervefacio!"_

Gertrude winced as the gun suddenly became too hot to handle. She dropped the weapon to the floor.

"And now you're trashing the room? Tsk, you do disappoint!" Isobel scoffed. "_Levantarse!" _She pinned Gertrude to the wall with satisfaction. "I'm going to enjoy this." She grinned while putting on a pair of gloves. "Can't leave a trace, can I?" She grabbed the element stone and closed the purse again. "_Merci! _Seems you have a use after all."

There was a loud knock from the door. "Police! Mrs. Teague, open up!"

"Now I _wonder _who called them?" Isobel supposed saucily.

"If it's the last thing I do, you little tramp, I'll get even for this!" Gertrude swore.

The knocking became more urgent. "Mrs. Teague, we're going to break the door down!"

"Payback's Hell. With this, I get even for your ancestor's betrayal," Isobel noted darkly. She put her finger to the other's forehead. "_Oblivio me!" _She waved a hand letting the other woman drop to the floor. Then she made her vanish in a flash of purple light.

At that moment, the police crashed through the door with guns drawn. "Gertrude Teague?"

"Yes?" she asked in a daze.

A tall Polynesian man pulled her to her feet. "You are under arrest for the murders of Drs. Virgil Swann and Brigitte Crosby." With that, he pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them. "Bag the gun and purse. We'll need those."

The other cop, a short African-American woman, followed his instructions.

As she was being led away, Gertrude couldn't remember what had happened in the hotel room. However, she heard Isobel's mocking laughter echoing in her ears.


	19. Allies' Planning

Chapter 19 Stark Industries—Honolulu Branch

Chapter 19 Stark Industries—Honolulu Branch

Pepper continued to check her Blackberry to see if anything had come up concerning the missing teenagers or the quest that Tony and the others were entangled with. Occasionally, she'd touch base with Colonel Rhodes to keep him at bay. Other times, she managed to share information with a teenager named Chloe Sullivan or Jarvis. She stared over at the table where the envelope had sat since it had mysteriously appeared out of thin air an hour earlier.

Hearing the sound of the repulsor jets, she breathed a sigh of relief. As she opened the window, she saw Iron Man approaching. Stepping back, she allowed him to land. "How was China?"

"We came back empty handed but made some new friends," Iron Man replied. "Mr. Allen apparently knows two of the girls." He motioned over his shoulder. "That's them now. Do try not to stare, Miss Potts."

Somehow she kept a straight face at the sight of the others floating through the window on the magic carpet. "I do have my manners," she replied curtly. "And what do you mean empty handed? Where is the Mandarin? Colonel Rhodes wanted to know."

"SHIELD has the Mandarin in custody. Clark Kent and Lana Lang are AWOL however with two of the prizes in our little contest and his ten rings. By the way, the blonde girl is Chloe Sullivan. The two ninjas are Miranda Arighatto and Princess Jasmine of Javalastan. Ladies, this is Pepper Potts, my boss' executive assistant."

"It's good to meet you all," Pepper expressed. "I wish the circumstances were better. By the way, Mr. Stark asked me to call the authorities to search Mrs. Teague's bag. They found nothing of note except the revolver."

"I know Stark and Queen thought she was the one with the last stone!" Green Arrow insisted.

"Whether she had it or not, it's still out there. There's the envelope. Mr. Stark asked me to have you open it in case there was any danger," Pepper indicated.

"Be careful," Jasmine advised.

"I'll be all right," Iron Man asserted while tearing open the envelope and unfolding the parchment paper. "Great. My Latin's rusty too. Here goes:

"_Antonius Starkus,_

_Tardus sunt. Habemus cuncti calculi!_

_Vale"_

Jasmine frowned. "We're too late! She has taken the third stone as well!"

"Tremendous. Now they can bring them all together and destroy the world," Iron Man recalled the Mandarin's taunting again.

"I can't believe my boy Clark would go along with this!" Bart denied.

"If he's in Kal mode, count on it. Bart, he's not Clark right now. Keep that in mind," Chloe reminded him. "Miranda, can you let Jor-El know?"

Miranda nodded. "Jor-El, can you hear me?"

_I can indeed hear you, Miranda Arighatto. Thank you for the contact. I sensed when my son and the Witch had all three stones. Therefore, I have destroyed the joining chamber here in the caves. As much as I regret doing so, I limit their options and raise your odds of stopping the global catastrophe._

"That leaves France and Javalastan. Thank you! I'll let the others know," she expressed before opening her eyes again. "Clark's father just destroyed the Smallville chamber. We're down to two places now: Isobel's chateau and that secret location in Jasmine's emirate."

"That stinks! Clark's really going to hate that but that room's caused enough problems," Chloe declared.

"I will alert my father to be watchful for them," Jasmine volunteered.

"France and your Dad's kingdom aren't exactly next door to each other, Princess," Green Arrow reminded her.

"I know that but thank you for making an excellent point, my Good Archer," Jasmine expressed while getting on the line and talking to the palace.

"Now we have the issue of finding them before they can use one of the remaining chambers," Iron Man noted.

Pepper looked at the armored "bodyguard" and then at Green Arrow. "Perhaps we could triangulate their location with one of Mr. Stark's or Mr. Queen's satellites?"

"The stones give off electromagnetic energy if we know what to look for!" Chloe pointed out. "Clark always hears a high pitched sound like two tuning forks going off when they're used. Maybe we can have a satellite do the same. Think we can get your bosses to give the okay?"

The two heroes nodded readily. "Do it!" they chorused.

"On it. Give me twenty minutes and we'll be in business!" Chloe noted. "Ms. Potts, you have those codes?"

"But of course. Pleasure to work with you, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe smiled. "The pleasure's mine especially if we save our friends." With that, the two women went to work on their tracking system.


	20. JorEl encourages Lana

Chapter 20 Mindscape "Prison"

Chapter 20 Mindscape "Prison"

Lana finished yet another circuit of the chateau feeling especially frustrated over her situation. While Isobel's staff had afforded her every luxury, the fact remained she was a prisoner in a gilded cage. She'd inspected every inch of the structure, made small talk with the staff and even walked outside of the stone pile.

While she could swear the grass felt real underfoot and the breeze chilled her face as much as anything in the real world would have, she reminded herself that this was Isobel's handiwork.

That she was a prisoner in her own mind.

She sat on her bed while looking into the mirror again. At first, she'd done that every minute, trying to figure out what her ancestor was up to. Now the truth was apparent.

Isobel had taken her love and life over, relegating her to that place.

_How could I believe that bitch meant anything different for me? _She frowned while rubbing her stomach to soothe the bile building up there. _She wants Clark's power and the stones. _Those truths brought tears to her eyes. _How could I question Clark's attitude? I never understood that the red meteors make him sick—that he can't control himself. Now Isobel's using that against him. How could she make me watch them doing that? She knows how I feel!_

_Because she only cares for herself, Lana Lang._

She looked around frantically. "Who's there?"

_Relax and act as if I am not here. My name is Jor-El. I am father to the one you call "Clark Kent". You have your ancestor's strength. I speak of your 'aunt', Louise MacCallum, the one I loved so long ago. When the time comes, use that strength to break free. Your struggle with her will distract her. At that point, we can help you. Remember you are not alone in this struggle._

With that, he went silent again.

_Could that really be Clark's father? _She mused over how the Voice had scared her and Clark both after the explosions which had rocked Smallville late in their sophomore year. She recalled how Clark had left so soon after, riding off on that motorcycle down the county road and away from her.

Then she remembered her research into Louise's life. She recalled how her aunt's life had been so grim and controlled. And then the Drifter had brought happiness briefly to them both. _Joe is short for "Jor-El"? _Her eyes went wide as the connection became clear in her mind. _That's why the Drifter looked so much like Clark! Unreal! _She sighed, feeling her heart lighten a bit. _And he's proud of me? Unreal. Could he approve of me being in Clark's life? Of Clark being in mine? _She set her jaw. _I'll do my best, Joe. You can count on that._

With that, she made her first steps back toward regaining control. What would come of that journey remained to be seen…..


	21. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 21 French Rivera, near Nice, France

Chapter 21 French Rivera, near Nice, France

As always, the Rivera offered northern snowbirds an escape from the Alpine chill and snowy winter climes. The Mediterranean's blue waters soothed jangled nerves even as naps on the sandy shores offered tans (or burns depending upon their duration). The rich and famous not to mention the wannabes had made this strip their vacation hot spot for a century.

Not caring if he blended in or not into this backdrop, Kal strutted along the boardwalk literally rebelling against Isobel and her controlling attitude. True, the love spell still held him back but he wanted to flirt. And slowly, his will eroded the spell. While she was in Hawaii, he wasn't about to be stuck in Mirabeau Chateau. So, as soon as she left, he flew down there. He found women ogling him within the first hour. He savored the attention; his ego swelling more and more with every interaction.

Three hours into his odyssey, a shapely red head in a blue bikini greeted him in French, "Hi, Handsome!"

He ground his teeth. "Can someone _please _speak to me in English?"

"English? Ah yes! I do English. I hope I can do it well enough for you. I am Sophie," she introduced.

He looked her over and smiled with satisfaction. "Oh I'm _sure _you can." His grin widened. "I'm Kal."

She giggled. "Well, _Kal_, how'd you like a drink?" She motioned to the beach side resort. "I'm member there."

"Sure. Why not?" He shrugged smugly hoping that Isobel was watching. He ignored the twinges running through his heart and followed Sophie into La Belle, the most exclusive club for that portion of the strip. "This works."

"I am glad. Let me get you that drink," she offered.

He nodded absently while admiring the other women in the vicinity. This trip definitely was paying off already. Perhaps he'd dance with Sophie. Maybe he wouldn't. With all of those females moving down on the floor below him, he definitely would find someone.

"Kal?" Sophie inquired while coming back over to him with two daiquiris in her hands. "I hope you like, no?"

"Oh I definitely like," he assured her while taking a long suggestive sip of the drink she handed him. Then he kissed her. "You like that."

"Yes," she agreed before returning the contact gladly. "Very much!" She sat with him in the corner booth. "You are American, no?"

"Yeah but that's not important. I can be as French as you want. Minus the language," he assured her.

"Mmm…I don't mind speaking in English as long as you want, _Cher_," she replied warmly. Then she felt as if they were being watched.

From the bar, Isobel glared at them like an angry Siamese cat. Her eyes glared at them before approaching them.

"Umm, Kal, who's she?" Sophie queried.

He rolled his eyes. "Great. There goes this place!" He shook his head.

"So _this _is where you are!" Isobel growled at him.

"_Pardon moi, Mademoiselle! _He is with me," Sophie told the interloper.

Isobel smirked at her rival, making her eyes glow. "Really? It seemed you were just leaving. _Au revoir._"

Sophie absently nodded and walked away in a trance.

"You're such a damn killjoy!" he spat while taking another swig from his glass.

"Did you _really _think I wouldn't know about this!" she hissed.

He sniggered at her. "Someone's jealous…."

"Of that little…?" She laughed derisively. "I am so much more than her!" She let her hand slide down his forearm before grabbing him and shooting dark fire through him. "Don't forget it."

"You!" He shuddered and grabbed his arm.

"You need _another _lesson?" she supposed while sliding into the spot where Sophie had been only two minutes earlier. "I would rather deal with our business, Kal."

He snorted. "I'd rather spend some more time here." By this point, he was tiring of her strong arm routine. Still he needed her to get the stones. Once that was done, he'd find a way to dispose of her.

She ground her teeth, beginning to understand Lana's frustration with this boy at times. "We can have pleasure later," she promised with a seductive gleam in her eyes. "I got the third stone and took care of the Teague woman."

"We unite them then? Which boring place is next?" he supposed.

"Lots of sand like this place. Just the way you like it apparently," she informed him. "Come. I wish to get this over with before those pests find out."

"Fine!" he conceded while getting up and following her out of the café. He followed her into the alley in back of the club.

She teleported them away.

Unbeknownst to the couple, other ears had overheard and eyes had identified them. An almost unremarkable Arab college student drank from his beer glass and had mixed with those around himself for several minutes.

That is until Kal and Isobel had left.

He whispered into his mike. "This is Pincer 3. White Dove's quarry flies for our nest. Alert her."

"We will let her and the others know, Pincer 3. Out," the voice on the other end assured him.

Having given his report, the anonymous student blended back into the crowd, disappearing from view and notice in accordance with his and the larger Javalastani design.


	22. Fight on the Sands

Chapter 22 A Day Later—Near Javalastan's Eastern Border

Chapter 22 A Day Later—Near Javalastan's Eastern Border

A sandstorm howled across the region's eastern edge, keeping the majority of travelers and natives under shelter. While such events were a part of desert life especially in the tiny oil rich emirate, this one had a magical origin.

If one scrutinized the storm, they might find a dimly glowing bubble floating through it. Inside of that, Kal and Isobel rode a pair of camels toward their goal: a temple hidden under the sands.

"Tell me why we couldn't have done this _somewhere else_ again?" he complained.

She glared at him. "The other two sites were destroyed by our enemies! You think I like the desert? This storm taxes my resources as well!" She looked at the three glowing stones in her lap.

The symbols flared up with emerald light.

"We're here!" she gloated while pulling on the harness and bringing her mount to a stop.

"About time," he noted angrily while sliding off his camel. He'd rather have flown them there.

"Your side trip attracted enough attention," she argued while ceasing the sandstorm and their 'umbrella'. Then she looked down at the sand at their feet. "_Pateo!" _

For a split second, the area shook and rumbled. Then the sand blew away from one spot, revealing a granite door.

"_Patesco!" _she commanded.

As if of its own volition, the stone swung open, revealing a staircase descending into darkness.

"At last!" she crowed.

"Save the celebration, Isobel. You've been at this point before, remember?" he jabbed her.

"This time, you're with me not against me," she insisted. Then she listened carefully. "_Non!_"

"It's all in the timing," he assured her with a cocky air. Kal waited, feeling the breeze and listening himself to the sand and around himself. Then he raised his hand and snatched at the air.

Bart gasped as Kal held him off the ground in a choke hold.

"If it isn't _Brat_?" Kal scoffed.

"Friend of yours?" she supposed.

"Dude, you're…choking me," Bart whispered.

"That's the idea, Kid. You're in way over your head. Where's that cocky attitude?" Kal taunted before a repulsor beam knocked them apart. "Great! Get in there and do it!" he told Isobel.

"Hold them off!" she ordered while going down four steps. _"Arceo!"_

On cue, the granite slammed back shut behind her.

Kal turned to find Iron Man hovering overhead while Green Arrow was aiming a shaft directly at him. "The Tin Man and Robin Hood! Who's next? A princess?"

"We've got one of those too," Green Arrow noted while shooting a shaft at him and scoring a direct hit.

On contact, a super strong concrete-like mix formed into a strait jacket binding Kal's arms against his sides…..

…for about three seconds.

He flexed, breaking the bonds. "Got to do better than that!"

"Fall back!" Iron Man ordered his ally before soaring in and throwing an armored powered punch.

Kal flew backward while skidding across the sand.

"Give up now, Kid. I don't want to hurt you," Iron Man advised.

Kal smirked. "Hurt me? Ha! Yeah right! Now you're cruising for a bruising!"

"If you can get me, come and try, Clark. Last I heard, you can't fly!" the armored hero challenged.

"_Clark _can't fly. Too bad for you, I'm not Clark," Kal informed him before streaking into the air and landing a full blow to Iron Man's right shoulder, throwing the hero about thirty feet backward. "That good enough for you?" In a flash, he was on Iron Man again. Before his enemy could hit him with more beams, he grabbed the other's hands and crushed the gauntlets' repulsor apparatuses. "Oops! Now you've got nothing!"

"Not quite," Iron Man disagreed before using his chest repulsor ray to drive the crazed Kryptonian off of himself. "Damn, Kid!" He saw Green Arrow sizing up another shot but kept his attention solely on Kal.

"Not bad, Tin Man. I'm onto your tricks now!" Kal growled.

"Are you, Kid? Are you really? I don't think so," Iron Man retorted, forcing up his own cockiness.

At that moment, the next shaft stuck with a glue arrowhead to Kal's lower back. However, the tail piece shone with a familiar emerald hue.

"Argh!" Kal complained as he felt the nausea and weakness overcoming him. "Who told you?"

"A friend," Iron Man informed him as he wound up for another punch. "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." _Literally. _He rerouted every last bit of energy in his failing armor and delivered a blow to the teen's chin, knocking him out of the sky.

Kal hit the ground unconscious.

"Chloe said to look for a glowing red stone," Green Arrow noted while fishing through Kal's pockets. Finally he found the locket hanging around the crazed teen's neck. "That's it!" He ripped the necklace off of Kal and told Bart. "Get rid of this!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Dude," Bart agreed before speeding off and coming back less than a minute later. "I threw it in the ocean."

"Fine," his boss concurred, guessing that the younger man was referring to the Red Sea. "What do we do now?"

"We get that thing off of him," Bart insisted while breaking off the kryptonite piece from the arrow and speeding that away too.

As soon as Bart had left, Clark moaned and winced. He felt the desert sand and the hot breeze. "Great. It's really happening again."

"You bet it is," Iron Man agreed. "That you, Clark?"

"Yeah it's me," Clark noted while sitting up. "I did that, huh? Wow."

"Let's say you weren't yourself," Green Arrow indicated while helping Clark to his feet. "I'm Green Arrow by the way. You're the famous Clark Kent."

"I don't know how famous I am but yeah, that's me. Thanks." Clark looked over Iron Man's armor and the damage he had caused. "Iron Man, umm…sorry about your armor."

"Mr. Stark will get it fixed. More importantly, you need to deal with your own issue. You're back for good, right?" the armored hero insisted.

"I am. First though, let's stop Isobel. Work together?" Clark offered.

"You bet. I'll stay out here though. My armor's too far gone for me to be of much help down there," Iron Man insisted.

"Let's go," Green Arrow told the others. "Bart, go ahead!"

"Try and stop me!" Bart retorted while super speeding into the darkness below.

Before they followed, Clark put his hand on the archer's shoulder. "Let's remember that Lana's still in there too."

"I'll try, Clark. Remember though, Isobel needs to be stopped. Whatever that takes," Green Arrow pointed out before rushing down the stairs.

Clark exchanged last looks with Iron Man before heading after his new ally.

_Never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to stay behind from a fight! _Iron Man sat down on the fifth step just out of the direct sun. "Jarvis, have enough power for climate control? If so, use it."

"On it!" the database agreed while cranking up the AC.

"At least that works," he groused, knowing he wouldn't be able to do any more until they got back stateside. He hoped the others would be able to take care of Isobel.


	23. Crisis Averted

Chapter 23 Temple's Main Chamber

Chapter 23 Temple's Main Chamber

Even as the battle's first salvo went to the allies, Isobel rushed up the central corridor and reached the central chamber. In its center, she saw an identical stone table to the one from Smallville's hidden chamber. "At last!" She walked up to it and eyed the Kryptonian symbols etched into it for several minutes savoring in her triumph. "Now for the power I so richly deserve!"

"What you deserve, _Witch, _is another trip to the stake," Jasmine responded while stepping out of the shadows.

Isobel scowled and threw a purple burst at the princess which the latter deflected with her scimitar's blade. "No one has more right to these stones than I do! No one has more claim!"

"Clark Kent does as the last member of his race," Jasmine retorted. "As Princess of this land, I too have a claim. You paid for your arrogance once. For all that you've done and do to your descendant and her love, you will again." She eyed Isobel warily bracing for the other's next move. "_Miri-Ma_, now!"

From the top ledge overhead, Miranda struck, kicking the witch backward.

Isobel fell backward onto what had been granite beneath her but was now glue.

Before she could utter another spell, Miranda gagged her with her gi's sash. "That's enough from you."

Isobel struggled to no avail, knowing what they'd try next. She would not be banished again—banished to be replaced by her weak descendant. One that would give away the family's birthright and claim.

"Jor-El!" Miranda called.

The father spirit appeared between the joining table and the prone witch. _I am here. Well done!_

Seeing Clark, Green Arrow and Bart arrive, he bade, _Kal-El! I need for you and Miranda Arighatto to help me with what must be done next._

"Anything to get Lana back," Clark agreed.

"You've got that right. Good to see you back to normal," Miranda concurred.

"It's good to be back," Clark told her as they each held one of Isobel's wrists. "Ready."

_Lana Lang, can you hear me?_

"I can. I'm ready too if you want me to help," Lana indicated.

_Then together. _Jor-El looked around the chamber. _There is another quality to this chamber as with its counterpart. Beside joining, there is a way to drive out demons such as yourself! _He glowed brighter.

On cue, the walls' symbols glowed in concert with him.

"Fight, Lana!" Clark begged. "We're here for you! I'm here!"

"Come on, Boss! You heard him!" Miranda beseeched her. "Send the wench packing!"

In response, a bright light shone in the witch's eyes.

"FIGHT!" Clark insisted; his tears cascading down his face.

One fell….then another…and another….

….in a steady stream, they rained down on the possessed girl's cheeks; Love's river to wash away the darkness.

Isobel screamed into the gag as she was ripped from Lana's body; her spirit flung into the air.

_There is no escape for you this time! _Jor-El caused a hexagonal stone with his family crest to float into view. _I have a secure place for you. We will not meet again! _The stone glowed and fired a beam at the witch's spirit.

Isobel tried to flee but was trapped in the crystalline sheet. Within seconds, she'd disappeared into what seemed to be a long passageway down.

"What just happened? What'd you do?" Green Arrow inquired.

_I disposed of the witch. She is in a place from which she can do no further harm to us or anyone. It is called the Phantom Zone. Let that suffice for now._

Clark nodded and untied the gag so that Lana could breathe. "Lana? Come on!"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Uhhh….Clark?" She saw him kneeling over her with the concern on his face. "Clark! You're here!" She struggled with the glue. "What's this?"

"We had to keep Isobel trapped for the exorcism," Jasmine pointed out. "One moment." She touched the ground, turning the glue back into the stones' original state. "Now you should be all right."

Lana sat up and hugged Clark tightly. "I'm really back! And you're here for me!"

"You bet I am. You'll never have to doubt that again," he vowed while returning the embrace with one of his own followed by a kiss. "Sorry…I shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have what? Clark, I know now where I belong." Her eyes shone brightly into his. "With you. I should never have left for Paris."

"Nor should I have left for Metropolis. Let's promise to face our problems head on. Okay? I promise," he noted.

"I promise too. Thank you for the second chance," she expressed gratefully.

"Hey, after all of the chances you give me, no problem," he indicated while helping her back to her feet. "Speaking of facing issues, we'd better talk to the Sultan."

"Not necessary," Jasmine assured them. "My father knows you both weren't in your right minds. No permanent damage has been done. We can separate the stones again."

_At a future point however, they will be reunited. It is for you to do, Kal-El. Meantime, I shall keep them safe. _With that, Jor-El vanished along with the three stones.

"Where'd they go?" Bart wondered.

"Jor-El took them to keep them safe," Clark informed the others. "Let's get Iron Man and take off."

"To my father's palace, my friends. There we shall eat and refresh ourselves before your departure. Follow me," Jasmine advised before leading the group from the chamber.


	24. Change in Metro and SV

Chapter 24 Two Days Later

Chapter 24 Two Days Later

Stark Industries—Future Metropolis Branch

Tony surveyed the vacant lot in the midst of downtown Metropolis, hoping for the best for this newest branch of the enterprise. While he wasn't really all that fond of the city, he knew a closer eye needed to be kept on the Luthors and their activities. Fortunately, his influence had been enough to keep Genieve and her son on ice for a while at least. _Even if they aren't in jail, they'll be under house arrest for a while. _He smiled while crossing them off of the list of rivals.

He looked toward the west, considering the Smallville Question. While he knew Clark and Lana were back to normal, he didn't trust that they wouldn't flake out again. In addition there were the other reports surrounding meteor mutants coming out of that town. _I can't spend that much time around here but I can keep a branch office in case they need to get a hold of me._

"Stark, got a minute?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Tony replied while facing his rival.

"Just wanted to say thanks for trusting Bart and me in China and Javalastan. Truce all around?" Oliver offered his hand.

Tony considered the outstretched hand for a minute before shaking it. "Truce. Hope Luthorcorp doesn't mind if I'm in the neighborhood."

"You mean _we're _in the neighborhood." Oliver motioned to the clock tower standing next to the _Daily Planet _Building. "You're on watch too, huh?"

"Can't let Lex Luthor run around unchecked anymore, Queen. Can we?" Tony supposed.

"No way. I don't have to ask if Iron Man's available to help the Green Arrow stop his plans?" Oliver proposed while handing the other man a file. "Speaking of which…."

Tony opened the file and glanced up at him. "You know this for sure? Where'd you get this?"

"From a very impeccable source," Oliver declared with a warm smile.

"Short, blonde, feisty and knows her way around a computer, coffee and newsroom, right?" Tony guessed.

"Hey when talent offers itself, you take it." Oliver shrugged. "So about 33.1?"

"Iron Man will be there when needed. The Kent kid can't deal with that by himself as much as he thinks so," Tony pointed out.

"That's what the princess said too. She'll be glad to hear you and the rust bucket are on the case," Oliver mentioned.

"She'd be a good influence on them. Wish she were around there." He checked his watch. "Sorry, Queen, I have a meeting in Kansas City to get to. Until we meet again."

Oliver shook his hand. "I'll be in touch. Thanks again."

"Right," Tony concluded before getting into the waiting limo. There he found Pepper typing away on her Blackberry. "All set, Miss Potts."

"That's good," she replied with a smile. "Construction starts next week."

"We have to keep moving forward to keep pace with the competition…." He let the window glass slide down to see Oliver considering the lot. "…and our allies."

"Life's a balance, Mr. Stark. Remember we do have the test," she agreed.

"I wouldn't miss it," he noted while letting the glass slide back up and motioning for the driver to go ahead.

Oliver watched the limo drive off. _Never thought Stark and I would get to this point. Nor would Green Arrow and Iron Man. _He considered Stark's lot. _The neighborhood's getting crowded. I'd rather have the help though! _Then his cell phone buzzed. Seeing the caller ID, he chuckled. "Tony Stark said thank you."

"Thought he'd like that info. We're getting ready for the "Big Talk". Mr. and Mrs. Kent invited you for it and dinner," Chloe informed him. "Bart and I would appreciate it if you were there."

"How's Speedy doing?" he asked.

"Looking at the girls. What else is new? He starts school with us tomorrow here in Smallville. He tried to call me Chloalicious earlier."

"Ouch. You didn't maim him, did you?" he supposed.

"Nah. I just told him I didn't appreciate it," she noted. "Figured a certain blonde guy could use him in a pinch."

"You figured that, did you? And how about a blonde lady? Maybe I _could _show up with flowers and coffee for my favorite reporter?"

She cracked, "Oh you _did, did you_? Why, Mr. Queen, you wouldn't happen to be telling me something?"

"Maybe. You figure it out. Thank the Kents and let them know I'll be there in a couple of hours. See you then. Do try to stay out of trouble, okay?" he retorted warmly.

"See you do the same," she agreed before hanging up.

_How could the guys not be on her? Idiots! _With that, he got into his Lexus and sped off toward Route 54.

A/N: Lana's 'new side' shown below is borrowed from Prolific Peggy's works. Thanks for letting me use it here!

Talon

Chloe hung up and started typing again on her laptop. She felt fortunate that she had Reynolds' grace on the missed three days from school. _At least I'm not going to be suspended for a week. _She glanced toward the back room where she knew Lana was talking to Jason and delivering the break up news. _I know I should feel sorry for him but he's such a jerk! She's better off without him._

Noting that her coffee meter had dipped dangerously close to empty, she signaled for Miranda to come over. "Hit me."

"I assume you mean with this?" Miranda supposed wryly while pouring the coffee. "And did you get a hold of Mr. Queen? Bart wanted to know."

"Yes, I spoke to _Oliver_. He'll be joining us for dinner tonight," Chloe replied with a smile as she sniffed the rose in her lapel again.

"Oh?" Miranda asked. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Chloe responded saucily as she drank her coffee but let the sparkles show in her eyes.

The waitress took the hint. _About time she started moving beyond Clark!_

At that point, Lana came down the stairs with a hurt look on her face. She inhaled deeply to compose herself and walked back toward her two friends.

"That bad, huh?" Chloe supposed.

"He accused me of cheating on him and threw some insults around for good measure," Lana related.

"He shows his face in here again, I'll do more than insult him," Miranda vowed tersely.

"Miri, let it go. Jason's mad that he AND his mother got caught AND he can't use me anymore. At least I have my two best friends and Clark." She smiled dreamily at that thought.

"Speaking of having the good things, when will you think of coming back here to work?" Miranda requested (again).

"Somehow I don't think Lex wants to work with me," Lana worried.

"Lex needs to grow up on some things," Chloe assessed while taking a sip of java.

"Speaking of growing, Chloe, what's this about Oliver and you?" Lana inquired. "You both spent a lot of time together on the flight home."

"Turns out we have a lot in common. Sure he's a lot older but Dad likes him. So we'll see…." Chloe took a knowing sip from her cup.

As the others talked, Lana mused over Miranda's request. She reminisced about how simpler things were when she ran the Talon and didn't worry about the bigger picture and larger world. She enjoyed the panorama of different and diverse peoples even in a town like Smallville. _Maybe this is the place for me! _

She saw that a little girl had somehow made it up the stairs and was leaning against the rail between herself and the floor below. "Excuse me." She got up and started toward the stairs.

Halfway across the floor, the girl started to fall toward the hard wooden floor below.

Lana reached out almost instinctively.

Somehow the girl's fall stopped, allowing her to float almost feather-like to the ground.

"How did I….?" Lana asked while looking at her hands.

"Lana, Isobel's gone, right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"She is. So how can I do that?" Lana wondered.

"Looks like we have a new heroine in town," Miranda pronounced.

The grateful mother came over. "Maybe you don't know how but I don't care. You saved my baby. Thank you, Lana."

Lana blushed. "You're welcome. Wish I knew how but no problem." She shook hands with the other woman before turning back to her friends. As she did so, she saw someone watching her. "Miri, look!"

Miranda turned and smiled. "Jasmine! What are you doing here?" She ran over and embraced her friend.

"You'll hear more later. For now, Papa wanted me to be closer to here. Alexander needs to be watched," Jasmine declared. "Very well done, Lana."

"Thanks, Princess. I appreciate it," Lana expressed while bowing.

"I told you before, Lana. Please do not bow to me. Please call me Jasmine without the titles. Now I want to try some of the coffee which Chloe bragged about."

"It's our pleasure," Miranda noted while leading her friend back over to the booth. After getting the cup, she sat down with the other girls. They talked for a while about things getting set for the Big Talk later.

While some things were changing, others stayed the same……


	25. Mansion Standoffs

Chapter 25 Luthor Mansion

Chapter 25 Luthor Mansion

A/N: I admit that this is a really difficult chapter for me to write. As most of you probably know, I prefer to write about Clark and Lex as friends. But in this one, it's anything but….sigh.

Lex sat in his study for the first time in a week, going over the computer and making sure that everything was in order. Seeing that his files were still intact, he breathed a sigh of relief; the cool breeze easing the burning anger in his gut about everything related to China. _I do things for those kids. Yet they just take it for granted! _He frowned; frustration and rejection creasing his brow as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tension isn't good, Lex," Lionel reminded him from the doorway.

"Not now, Dad," Lex retorted while returning to the computer.

"Yes _now_, Lex." The older man hustled across the room and shut the lid on the laptop, nearly trapping the other's fingers in the process. "Your obsessions will be the death of you! They nearly killed you this time!"

"As if you're one to talk?" Lex snickered sarcastically. "Newsflash, Dad! You're the one who's behind all of this!"

"And how's that, Lex?" Lionel asked incredulously. "Since my return from prison, I've counseled you to stay away from anything to do with Isobel and those stones. Because you couldn't, you and Jason Teague spent the last four days in a coma. Lana and Jason are no longer dating but that's hardly a tragedy. Clark Kent and Lana Lang are suspended from school for the next week. They were sick and ran around the world causing all sorts of trouble. And then there's the business side of it too…."

"Business side? Now what?" Lex snapped while considering the _Daily Planet_'s front page coverage of Tony and Oliver's respective ventures. "When did _this _happen?"

"Yesterday morning. Lex, you really have to focus!"

Lex flared at his father while springing out his seat. He backhanded the other man hard across the face. "Shut up, Dad! SHUT UP! I'm sick of your crap! You've cost me! I'm never good enough!"

With each sentence, another blow rained down on Lionel, bloodying his face, bruising his limbs. He collapsed under the onslaught as his son kept going. He felt his head go numb. Then something popped up there.

His head cleared from the stone's influence for the first time since the prison incident.

He caught Lex's fist in his own and landed a solid punch of his own to his son's midsection knocking the other back across the room. He rose to his feet with anger flaring in his irises and nostrils. "You are PATHETIC!"

The old Lionel had returned with a vengeance.

He grabbed Lex by the shirt front and threw him up against the wall. "You think you're up to the task? You make more messes than you fix. You don't keep your eye on the ball! Well, it's time you learned about life!" He smacked his son again across the face. "That's payback. Get ready for more."

"Right. Dad, get out!"

"I'll get out all right." Lionel glowered at Lex, letting his son know damn well he meant what he was saying. "If you want to be a Luthor, _act like one_. Because of you, we've lost the advantage in Metropolis to Tony Stark and Oliver Queen! Enough of this mewling! You want everyone to treat you like a man? BE ONE!"

"What's going on?" Clark asked from the hallway.

"Ah, Clark, back from your worldwide journeys, are we? I trust you and Miss Lang are all right?" Lionel queried while composing himself.

"We're fine now," Clark noted while looking the other two men over. "What's going on?"

"A disagreement. Now that I've rediscovered myself you might say, I'm back," Lionel informed Clark while locking eyes with him much as a cobra would size up a mongoose. _And we're back at our game as well. _With that, he left.

Clark felt himself tensing. _Bad enough that Lex is acting the way he is now I have to deal with Lionel again too? _

"Couldn't wait to get in my face, could you?" Lex supposed sarcastically.

"Lex, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Clark explained. "After checking on my parents, this was the next stop."

"Or to see if I found anything else you can use against me?" the billionaire queried. "How did you find that hidden room in the temple, Clark? How'd you get us back to Shanghai or find Lana by yourself?"

Clark shrugged. "Luck and help from Iron Man."

"Iron Man," Lex reiterated, considering Stark's armored bodyguard. "Right. I heard how he bailed us out in Shanghai. But what happened to the stones? Funny, Tony Stark had no idea where they went either. At least he wouldn't lie to me—not about something like that. Unlike _someone else_."

"Lex, this isn't about me. You want to talk about lies? Fine! How about you and Jason going to China behind Lana's back! Your Dad was right. You pulled her and then me into that mess because you want power! You know how much that's cost both of us? Do you?" Clark retorted.

"Oh I'm sure having Lana back is a BIG cost," Lex scoffed.

"I love her."

"Oh right…you love her. Clark, you have no idea about commitment. It's about trusting someone with your life and soul. You keep more secrets than anyone."

Clark eyed the other man darkly. "I wonder why I have to."

"Excuse me?" Lex queried.

"Your obsessions. Those stones weren't for you, Lex. Yet you wouldn't stop. You need help," Clark pointed out.

"And you don't?" Lex insisted. "Clark, you're so buried in your own issues, I wonder how you can know what the rest of us want!" He pointed to the door. "Get out. I can't trust you. I know that now."

"As if I can trust you? Lex, I tried to be your friend."

"Talk's cheap, Clark. Leave before I call security," Lex told him angrily. "GO!"

Clark lingered in the spot for ten seconds, considering the man he'd befriended three years earlier. He'd defended Lex against everyone and everything. Yet now the billionaire couldn't share in their good fortune having escaped along the razor edge. He heard Jonathan's and Jor-El's words.

_I told you so, Kal-El, _Jor-El reminded him at that moment. _Go and be with Lana Lang and the Kents. It will soon be time. This one, we will see again soon enough._

He frowned at the thought of Lex as an enemy but he'd accepted that inevitability on the plane ride back. "Then this is good bye, Lex."

"Yeah. I'll toast you. Get lost!" Lex spat.

Clark wiped a tear away from his cheek before walking away.

_The world doesn't care? Fine! Then neither do I! _He drank from a glass of scotch, feeling his heart growing cold. _Neither will I. And we will meet again, Clark. Count on that!_


	26. The Talk

Chapter 26 Kent Farm—Dinner time

Chapter 26 Kent Farm—Dinner time

Martha took the roast out of the oven and set the pan on a towel to cool off. She saw that the mashed potatoes and salad were already on the stove. Chloe, Miranda, Lana and their new friend had seen to bringing coffee and dessert. The corn would be ready in a couple of minutes. She heard a knock at the door and saw a tall slender blonde man standing there. "Yes?"

"Is this the Kent residence?" he asked hopefully. "My name's Oliver Queen."

"Yes. Please come in. I'm Clark's mother, Martha Kent. My husband and I wanted to thank you for your help over the past week to the kids."

"It was my pleasure," he accepted while shaking hands with her. "I would've brought something but Chloe said you'd take care of everything."

"Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Queen," Martha invited.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," he noted while walking over to Chloe. "Everything okay so far?"

"Just great!" she noted while hugging him. "School went okay for Bart and me."

"Just you two?" Oliver wondered while looking at Lana.

"Clark and I are suspended for the next week," Lana noted sadly. "There goes my gold tassel."

"Maybe not," Oliver assured her. "Let me talk to the principal. I can explain some of these things."

"I thought this stuff was super secret," Lana indicated.

"I can emphasize certain aspects. Enough for tonight, I'm looking forward to some great cooking," he declared.

"I hope you won't be disappointed," Martha expressed.

"I'm sure he won't, Martha," Jonathan assured her while coming in with Clark and Bart. "Good to meet you."

"And you. Thanks again. The kids told me how much you and Green Arrow helped. I appreciate that," the farmer noted.

"You're welcome. I just hope Bart's not too much trouble," Oliver commented.

"He's doing fine," Clark insisted. "Oliver, thanks for coming."

"My pleasure. Did you get to Lex's?"

"Yeah I did." Clark bowed his head. "That friendship's toast."

"The way he's going, I wouldn't doubt it would've been sooner or later," Oliver replied. "Just keep doing the right thing. All right?"

"Right," Clark concurred while watching Miranda and Jasmine enter the room. "Like your walk?"

"It's a wonderful place!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I am pleased at the hospitality."

"On that note, let's sit down and eat," Jonathan advised.

The group sat down and dug in, feeling happy to fill their stomachs.

Forty-five minutes later

After they'd finished off the fabulous meal and coffee, Jonathan looked around the table at his wife and then the others. He'd spent much of the day trying to figure out how to deliver his message without being too harsh. Still, after what had happened, something needed to be said.

"It's okay," Martha reassured him.

"I know but thanks," he expressed. "Okay, Kids. It's been quite a week all the way around. First of all, Mr. Queen, thank you and Bart for helping to get everyone back here safe and sound. We're glad to help give Bart a chance at some normalcy as well. Chloe, thank you for working with everyone to get people back safely." He took a sip of coffee while considering his next words. "While Mrs. Kent and I realize that Lex Luthor and Jason Teague instigated it, going off to China without letting us or anyone know was reckless. Sorry, Clark, but there are no buts about it. Besides, you let everything go around here. We can't have that. You know better than that."

"That's my fault," Lana indicated sadly.

"No, Lana, I should've made arrangements here before we left," Clark disagreed somberly. "I couldn't have let her go alone though."

"Clark, that's not the point. You have responsibilities here!" the farmer insisted.

"I have responsibilities to both here and Krypton too, Dad. That was something Dr. Swann told me. I have these gifts and I use them around here. I also have to work with Jor-El too," Clark countered. Seeing the looks on the others' faces, he added, "The ghost that worked with us in Javalastan to banish Isobel."

"Ah," Jasmine realized. "May I make an assessment? What you say is all well and good, Clark. However, one cannot simply abandon one's post due to haste even in the face of emergency. Nor should you rush into danger. Even with your abilities, you are vulnerable."

"Good luck on getting him to realize that," Chloe muttered.

Oliver nodded. "Clark, ever think that what happened in Javalastan was a good thing?"

"Huh?" Clark and Lana both asked.

"What Mr. Q's saying is that we all worked as a team. We watched each other's backs and kicked butt! You're tough and all that but if someone hits you with a certain something, you're toast, Dude," Bart reminded Clark and the others.

"While we'd rather Clark would forget about the whole Kryptonian thing, we understand his responsibility," Martha conceded wearily. "But that responsibility works both ways."

"Be responsible to everyone," Clark surmised.

"That's right, Son. Just like we discussed when you came back from Vegas, you can't just talk about responsibility and then flaunt it. You need to stay on the beam. Keep your focus. We just can't make up the rules hard and fast anymore especially if, as you say, Lionel Luthor's back to his old self," Jonathan asserted. "And, Lana, you can't go off half-thinking into situations either. That goes for everyone here including me. It's only fair that we all share in the credit and blame here."

"I understand," Clark agreed. "Hope it works for everyone."

"I could use some help too, Clark," Lana admitted. "We made a discovery at the Talon this afternoon."

"Discovery? That's one way of putting it," Chloe commented.

"Discovery?" Clark worried.

"Seems that I have my own gifts," Lana told them while waving her hand and making the coffee pot vanish from the coffee maker before it reappeared in her hand. "Even if Isobel's gone, seems I kept her abilities."

"You sure about that?" Jonathan wondered.

"That ghost banished Isobel," Miranda pointed out.

"And you just found out?" Clark queried anxiously.

"It wasn't anything deliberate. I somehow reached out and saved a kid from falling off the stairs," Lana pointed out. "I admit that I'm nervous."

Clark put a reassuring left arm around his love's shoulders and smiled at her. "I'd never let you go it alone." He kissed the top of her head for emphasis.

"I know but thanks, Clark," she expressed with a smile while laying her head on his shoulder.

"On that note, I think you two get the idea," Jonathan indicated. "Hopefully, the suspension will get the message across. I think that about does it. Thank you. Just make sure to be more careful, everyone."

"Anyone for more coffee?" Martha offered.

The group accepted, letting the hospitality brighten their spirits once again. Still they knew that Jonathan was right. With Clark's dual obligations, it was clear that he couldn't always do it alone.

Thus, they began to think of how to meet these responsibilities. What would come out of such musings would be interesting indeed…..


	27. Lana's Situation

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Talon—Six weeks later

A/N: Seems that Isobel left Lana with something more than just her abilities, read on….

In the time since the talk, Lana had maintained a hectic schedule. She practiced with her magic under Clark and Jor-El's supervision. She plugged away at her studies, keeping her grades well into the honor society's range. She had also reassumed assistant managerial and waitressing duties at the Talon, agreeing to fully take over from Martha after graduation.

On this particular day, she hustled along with Miranda around the busy café, keeping customers' orders filled and coffee mugs satisfied. She had to admit that it felt good to be back in the swing of things after her lengthy leave of absence.

And the customers responded well to her return, letting her know how much they appreciated her efforts.

_Miri was right. Maybe this is the place for me! _Lana set the pot on the burner and inspected the pastries.

"They're still okay as they were five minutes ago, Boss," Miranda teased.

"Sorry, Miri, you know how I am."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," her best friend noted with a smirk. Seeing Jasmine come up with a mug, she asked, "Refill?"

The princess nodded while holding out the cup. "Always. I see the customers like the new mix?"

Lana nodded. Just a month earlier, Jasmine had offered some of the finest Arabica beans in her emirate's markets for consideration. Both managers and the customers loved the coffee and offered it in addition to the Talon's traditional blend. "They love it. Is everything going all right?"

"Miri's been helping me to adjust. Meantime, Papa agreed to let me stay here in Smallville. I enjoy being around everyone. Perhaps we might plan another trip to Metropolis with Chloe and Oliver?" Jasmine pointed out.

"I'm sure Clark would love a break from the farm work and….." Lana felt herself getting weak and nauseous. She turned white.

"Whoa! What's going on? Hey, sit down!" Miranda insisted.

Lana settled onto the stool and caught her breath. "I don't know. It's weird. I feel strange."

"Let's get her to the hospital," Jasmine noted to Miranda.

"Sure. Meantime, Jenny!" Miranda motioned to the other waitress. "Can you and Carmen keep things going?" Getting a nod from Jenny, she indicated, "Let's go. Come on, Boss."

"We don't…all have to go," Lana insisted.

"We all go. Come on," Miranda argued as they headed out toward her blazer.

Behind them, Jasmine called the _Torch _office.

"Hello?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, this is Jasmine. Is Clark there with you?" Jasmine requested.

"We were just working on the next issue. Why? What's going on?" Chloe wondered.

"Lana's sick. We're taking her to the hospital and thought you should know. Meet us there," Jasmine directed.

"We're there," Chloe concluded before hanging up.

_I hope Lana's okay! _Jasmine rushed to join the other two girls.

Smallville Regional Medical Center—thirty minutes later

Clark paced about the waiting room, feeling absolutely panicked about Lana's condition. He fought hard to keep himself within normal human parameters even though he wanted to burn a hole in the linoleum tiles under his feet.

"It's going to be okay, Clark," Chloe assured him from where she and Bart sat. "At least the doctors are looking at her now."

"Chill, Dude, before you expose yourself," Bart insisted.

"You're making me nervous, Clark. Please take a seat," Miranda requested.

"I wish I could," Clark worried, glancing at the ER door for the fiftieth time.

As he did so, the door opened and a slender Pakastani woman in a white lab coat walked toward them. "I'm Dr. Namani. Are you the boyfriend?"

"That's me. I'm Clark Kent. How is Lana?" Clark requested. "Is she really sick? What can we do for her?"

The doctor smiled and laughed warmly. "You can lighten her load. She told me about her schedule. It has not helped her condition."

"Condition?" Miranda asked.

Dr. Namani nodded. "Lana is seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations, Mr. Kent, you're about to be a father."

"A father?" Clark stared incredulously trying to think of what had happened.

"Lana doesn't know how it happened. Do you? If so, you might wish to help her with this. She will be right out. Good luck to you both." With that, the doctor left.

"Dude, congrats!" Bart declared.

"Looks like your Dad's talk is really going to hit home now, Clark," Chloe reminded him.

"Your Mom will help us," Miranda indicated.

"I know. Hey, I'll be back," Clark agreed while heading down the hall toward the office. He knocked. "Lana?"

"Come in, Clark."

He entered the office to find Lana already dressed in her clothes. "Dr. Namani just told us."

"Terrific," Lana sighed. "I had to lie to the doctor. I can't believe Isobel caused this too! Her sex with Kal led to this!"

"I know." He ground his teeth while his stomach churned. "It's a lot to think about. What do you think about the baby?"

"We're having it, Clark. I'm not going to back out of that. I understand if you can't…."

"What?" He demanded of her. "Lana, this is _our_ child! I would never leave you to deal with that alone! In fact, I asked if we could be alone so I could ask the Question."

"You want to?" she hoped.

He got down on one knee and told her, "Maybe this all happened a little sooner than we planned but we have a chance at a family. I've dreamed about this since we were kids. I've always wanted to run my parents' farm with you at my side for the rest of our lives. I've never wanted anyone but you, Lana, to be my partner and the mother of my children. Lana Lang, will you marry me?"

She took a deep breath. _He's actually asking me! He wants me! _"And I've always wanted you, Clark. Yes, Clark, I'll be your wife."

_Are you not forgetting something, Kal-El? _Jor-El pointed out.

Clark fished around in his pockets, discovering that he'd forgotten to get a ring first.

"It's all right, Clark. Your proposal is all I need. We'll worry about the ring later," she assured him.

In a flash, a golden ring with a large diamond appeared in Clark's hand.

_I trust that is sufficient?_

"Uh yes. Thanks," Clark expressed while looking the ring over.

"Clark? Where did the ring come from?" she asked in surprise.

"Jor-El apparently. You…uh…like it?" he stammered.

"I love it." She held her hand out while accepting, "Put it on me."

He slid it onto her hand and kissed her passionately. "Thank you."

"Thank you for finally asking. I should never have doubted you before, Clark," she pointed out.

"Maybe it took what happened to make me grow up," he admitted.

"To make _us _grow up," she corrected him gently. "Come on. Let's give everyone the news." She took his hand as they headed out the door.

By this time, Martha and Jonathan had joined them there with worry clearly on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" Martha worried.

"Everything's fine," Lana told them. "Apparently though, Isobel decided to seduce Clark and left us with a parting gift."

"Parting gift?" Jonathan asked.

"We're going to have a baby," Clark revealed.

"A _baby_?" both parents demanded.

"That's right," Lana indicated. "And there's something else." She held up her right hand to reveal the engagement ring. "We're going into this together."

"You both said to take responsibility. We're doing that," Clark noted.

Jonathan looked at Martha and saw her nod. Then he glanced at the engaged couple. "Welcome to the family, Lana."

"Everything's going to be fine," Martha agreed while hugging her son and his _fiancée._ "Now let's go home."

Clark and Lana took each other's hands and exchanged warm looks with each other. If home was where the heart was, the Kent Farm would be indeed the place to make their own dreams come true.

Quite the place indeed.


	28. Lex confronts Lana

Chapter 28 Graduation Day

Chapter 28 Graduation Day

Talon Apartment

Lana snapped the latches closed on the last suitcase and set it by the door. For the previous week, she'd rooted through both old and new things, saving some items and disposing of others. While she'd transitioned from one old life to another exactly one year earlier, she did so to run away from her old burdens.

Now she was doing so again but to run _toward _her life and destiny. She was running toward her love. She was running toward their shared destiny: the farm, a family and the shared heritage. And she was dealing with her own mystical heritage as well. _To think we made this so hard for so long! _She wiggled her fingers, rearranging things just to see what she could do.

She rubbed her stomach while smiling warmly. It really didn't matter if she was now past the first trimester. The bump still occupied her thoughts as well as its significance. In just five and half months, she would be a mother. "Hello, Precious! You okay today?"

On cue, a warm feeling flowed up and down her spine.

"Me too," she noted. She heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Lex standing there. "Lex. This is a surprise."

He shrugged. "I guess it would be given our state of affairs." He glanced at her. "I see Clark didn't waste any time."

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled darkly. "You couldn't wait to sleep with him, could you? After everything he's done…."

"_Excuse me?_" She wheeled around with fire dancing in her eyes. "Clark does more for me than you ever will! As for what happened in China, if we hadn't been over there, Isobel never would've seduced Clark. But Clark and I are willing to live with the consequences and the benefits of that trip." She rubbed her belly in defiance. "We're going to be married later today. We will love this baby, Lex. No matter the circumstances, it is a product of our love and will be cherished as such."

Lex shook his head. "It's not the only product. I know you and Clark have the stones somewhere. I promise you I will find them. You will give them to me." He glared at her intensely.

"Or _what_? You'll go through my things?" She snorted and snapped her fingers.

Her belongings and furniture vanished, leaving the room bare and empty.

"Too late," she taunted him.

Lex stared at her in shock. He was talking to Lana but she just used Isobel's powers. How could she be doing that?

"What's the matter, Lex?" she inquired. "Afraid that I'm still possessed by my great-grandmother? Don't worry. She's been taken care of. But be aware: if you threaten me or my family again, I won't hesitate to make you sorry." Her eyes and mouth were firm and set. She twitched her brow.

He hit the wall and couldn't move. "N…nice. Does Clark…know?"

"Oh he knows. He knows a lot more than you'll _ever _know, Lex." She looked at the interloping billionaire with an intensity he'd never seen in her before. "One thing that dealing with Isobel _has _taught me is to know when someone's agenda threatens what is dear to me. You are a threat. So is your father. Stay away from Clark, me and our family."

At that moment, Clark stood in the doorway. "Lana, your stuff just…." He saw the developing scene in front of himself. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Clark…you know your _fiancée _is still channeling Isobel?" Lex challenged.

"No she isn't. Still, Lana, what's going on?" Clark pointed out.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Clark. I'm warning him to stay away from us. That's all," she informed him while letting the spell drop. "Go away, Lex."

The jilted billionaire set an envelope down on the floor. "That's your eviction notice. I just found a buyer for it. The Talon's finished." His cell phone rang. "Yes?"

"Hello, Lex," Oliver greeted.

"I'm kind of busy, Queen. This will have to wait," Lex asserted.

"Looking for a buyer for the Talon, right? That's why I'm calling," Oliver informed him.

"Too late. I sold it already. I know you'd save it. Too bad. I want this place razed to the ground," Lex countered.

Oliver snickered, clearly enjoying the one-upmanship, "Shell games, Lex. You sold it to Harry Wrangler. I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. We just signed the papers. You should find the papers waiting at your mansion within the next day or so."

"You _can't_!" Lex protested.

"As if I'd let my girlfriend's favorite place go down in flames? Lex, you know me better than that. Piece of advice: find a new hobby other than stalking Chloe and her friends. If you don't, you'll find a restraining order on your ass."

"This is still my town, Queen."

"Actually it's _our _town, Lex. I just bought some land here. Think I might build something so I can be close by. Someone needs to keep an eye on you. Keep you straight. How are things going in Metro by the way? Must be pinched with both Stark and me breathing down your neck," Oliver informed his rival, clearly savoring the whole exchange.

"Better be ready for the challenge. I'll drive you both out of town," Lex vowed.

"Stark and I are ready, Lex. Have a good day. And remember, _leave the kids alone_," Oliver concluded before hanging up.

Lex hung up and threw the phone across the room intent on breaking it.

She caught it with a spell and returned it to him. "Now _what _is that going to prove, Lex?"

"You all think you've beaten me! But you haven't! I'll make what those peasants did to your ancestor seem like child's play!" Lex threatened.

"That's enough, Lex," Clark interceded. "Don't threaten her."

"Or what? Clark, what are _you _going to do? I could still have you and your family evicted. What about your precious life then?" Lex supposed cynically.

"We'd start over. That's what people do." Clark looked his former friend in the eye. "Trust me. We'll find an _honest _way to do it."

Lex scoffed, "Clark Kent finding the _honest _way? You must have some definition of that especially when you hang around with people like Oliver Queen."

"I hung out with you, didn't I? Oliver's not as bad," Clark pointed out. "Come on, Lana. Let's go."

"Too bad it had to end like this, Lex. You were a good friend. What a waste," she lamented before following her _fiancé_ out the door.

Lex fumed at having been one-upped again. He crumpled the notice in his hand like an empty soda can. He knew that Clark and Lana knew the stones' location among other things. Things he would have for himself.

Let Queen and the kids have their day. At some point, he'd have his. They could count on that….


	29. The Future Begins Now

Chapter 29 Hours later—Following the Graduation Ceremony

Chapter 29 Hours later—Following the Graduation Ceremony

A/N: Obviously this is an AU. No Isobelno second meteor shower

Loft—Kent Barn

Clark looked himself in the mirror, considering how he looked in his robes and the diploma in his hand. As Lana had back in her old apartment, he knew that a Rubicon had been crossed—that nothing would ever be the same. The teen he had been was gone.

The man he'd become looked back at him with firm resolve.

_You can do this! You've only been waiting for this your whole life! _He swallowed the fears and eyed the tuxedo hanging behind himself. With a super speed, he changed clothes, swapping graduation and marital outfits in seconds.

"Glad to see you can still do that stuff!" Pete exclaimed as he and Bart came up the stairs. "How you doing?"

"I'll be better once we get this taken care of," Clark indicated while feeling the nerves churning again.

"Dude, chill! Think of the awesome party tonight!" Bart assured him. "My man, Pete, and I are working on that."

"It's legal, right?" Clark queried them.

"As if I'd let Bad Bart here do anything? Mom's a judge, remember?" Pete reminded him.

Bart rolled his eyes.

"Good point," Clark noted while considering the marriage license on the table in front of himself. "It's time."

"Yeah to scope out babes," Bart teased.

"Hey I'm taken," Clark noted.

"Your funeral, Big Guy," Pete countered with good natured humor. "Let's go."

The trio headed out to find Jonathan and Martha waiting for them.

"Ready?" Clark asked.

"That's our question, Son. Are you?" Jonathan inquired.

"We're really proud of what you're doing," Martha indicated. "You two love each other AND are taking responsibility. Today's the start of many more good days to come." She kissed her son on the cheek. "May you both be happy."

"Thanks, both of you." Clark hugged his parents tightly before they all headed for the truck.

Sullivan House

Chloe, Miranda and Jasmine watched as Lana sat fretting in front of the mirror. With Oliver and Jasmine bankrolling the wedding and reception, it would be a grand affair. In addition to the ushers, other guards would be posted to keep the paparazzi at bay.

The bride smoothed her dress and checked her watch. "Only forty-five minutes to go. Why is it dragging?"

"Because you're nervous," Chloe told her. "Come on, Ms. Lang. Deep breaths. Think that in the next hour or so, you officially win the Clark Kent sweepstakes."

"I do," Lana realized with a smile and dabbing her eyes so as not to let her mascara run.

"Not yet, Boss," Miranda teased. "But you're thinking the right way."

"You will be a wonderful partner, Lana," Jasmine insisted. "Cherish this day and your future. Today is a celebration in both senses. The love you share with Clark is worthy of such revelry."

"Amen," Chloe affirmed. "Come on; let's meet the others now."

"Right," Lana agreed while following the others out to the car.

Cowache Caves—An hour later

Oliver walked down the trail through the woods while leading the priest carefully. He wanted to be sure that both parts of the ceremony went without a hitch. "Still with me, Father?"

"I'm here, Oliver," Father Williams, a middle aged slim man assured him. "Why get married in a cave though?"

"Because it's special to them both," Oliver answered as they approached the entrance. "We're heading to the central chamber."

When they arrived at their destination, they found Clark, his parents, Jasmine, Pete and Bart waiting for them.

"Where is the bride?" the priest requested.

"She's ready," Laura Lang indicated while sticking her head out from the side chamber. "Chloe and Miranda, you'd better get in position." When the two girls had joined the guys at the altar, she turned to her daughter. She inspected the younger woman and made sure the veil was straight. "All set, Sweetie?"

Lana nodded still trying to deal with having her mother standing there despite the fact that she was _dead_.

"Lana, as if you'd think we'd miss a day like this over a small detail like that," her mother told her. "Now everything's in place. Let's get you married."

"Okay, Mom," she agreed while heading out into the cavern proper. Seeing some of the people in the room staring in amazement, she told the others, "This is my mother. She…umm…came back to be here."

"But, Laura, you're…you're dead," Jonathan pointed out.

"I was allowed to come back for this moment. Joe, are you ready?" Laura called.

Jor-El stepped into view while dressed in a fair copy of Clark's tuxedo. "I am." He joined his son and Pete in front of the priest. "You do me proud, K…Clark."

"Thanks, Joe," Clark accepted. "I guess that's everyone, Father."

"Then let's get started. Would the bride come forward?" Father Williams bade.

Lana strode in under her mother's escort. Her gown was of the finest Persian silk. A gold necklace inlaid with jewels adorned her neck. On her right arm, the bracelet given to Clark by Kyla years earlier reflected the dim lighting. "_Lux."_

On cue, the light grew brighter.

"Sun's getting lower," Chloe lied to cover it.

"Ah," the priest realized while opening his Bible and reciting the vows. "Clark Kent, do you take this woman, Lana Lang, for all eternity?"

"I do," Clark agreed.

"Lana Lang, do you take this man, Clark Kent, for all eternity?"

"I do," Lana concurred.

"If we have the rings, may we exchange them?" the priest requested.

"I give you my love and fidelity with this, Lana," Clark vowed while putting the diamond ring on her hand next to the engagement ring.

"And I give you my love and fidelity with this, Clark," Lana replied earnestly while sliding the ring onto his hand.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the priest noted.

Clark lifted the veil to see Lana's face shining back at him both in her happiness and the jewels adorning both her and the headdress. "At last!" He smiled at the realization of a lifetime of dreams and near frustration.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Can you kiss me already? The people are waiting," Lana reminded him playfully.

"What the lady wants…." He embraced her and locked his lips onto hers passionately, brightening the room.

In recollections later, it would be said that the walls' symbols started glowing at that moment as well. Fortunately, the priest was too taken with the couple's kiss to notice.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent?" the priest announced.

The crowd clapped briefly to signify the achievement and union.

Joe's eyes glowed at the priest, wanting to get rid of him before the next stage.

"I should be going," Williams noted before leaving.

As he left, Lana whispered, _"Alieno." _ As she did so, she wiped the memory of the ceremony from his mind.

Once the priest had left, Jor-El reassumed his normal spirit guise. _It is a pleasure to see this day. My thanks, Kal-El and Lana, for allowing me to be a part of this. Now it is time for the Joining. Kal-El, since you both have already exchanged vows, please put the bracelets on Lana's wrists._

"Right," he agreed while snapping a pink bracelet on each of his wife's wrists.

_Now take each other's hands. On Krypton, husband and wife are joined both body and soul. In this case, you will do so and you, Lana, will become Kryptonian. So it is and shall be._

On cue, a bright light shone down through the roof of the cavern, spotlighting the couple. They each felt a piece of themselves rip away only to receive something else in exchange. This process continued for two minutes before stopping.

_Now you are officially mates and partners in all senses, my Children, _Jor-El announced.

"You mean she's now Kryptonian?" Clark inquired.

_How else will she be able to help continue our line, Kal-El? How do you feel, Lana?_

"Wait! I can hear you in my mind! How?" she asked.

_Kryptonians communicate through telepathy. I have enabled you to do so. You have all of Kal-El's abilities in addition to your magic. Once you step out into the sunlight, anything Kal-El can do, you will too. There is one more thing I wish for you both to do._

"And that is?" Lana asked.

_Join the stones. It is time, _Jor-El commanded while waving his hand.

In the cavern, everyone thought that they saw the table destroyed. However, once the illusion had wavered, they saw that everything was as it had been.

_I had to make you all and Isobel think the site was destroyed. A simple illusion accomplished that._

"Wait. Should you?" Jonathan warned in typical paranoid fashion.

"It's our destiny," Clark replied calmly while picking up the fire stone. "Ready, Lana?"

She picked up the water stone. "Ready."

They placed those stones into their slots. Then, as one, they held the air element and stuck that one in its slot as well.

The table shook. The chamber glowed once more.

The three stones fused into one crystal which floated skyward and vanished from view.

"Where did it go?" Chloe demanded.

_To its place. _Jor-El made Clark, Lana and himself vanish from view, leaving the others to wonder where they'd gone.

Arctic

After the crystal rematerialized, it landed hard on the top of a mountain. As with a tree sapling, it took hold, letting its roots spread deep into the ice and snow. Icy spears sprouted and jabbed their way skyward, interlacing themselves in an exquisite pattern and creating a shelter.

Underneath that roof, platforms formed from the ice. Crystals appeared containing knowledge.

It was into the middle of this scene that Clark and Lana appeared with Jor-El's help.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

_This is the Fortress of Solitude, Lana. It is here that you and Kal-El will have your training when your child is old enough. I wanted you both to see what it is that Isobel, the Mandarin, the Teagues and Lex Luthor seek. This is now YOUR birthright and your responsibility to protect. Here, what is left of Krypton remains. You must take this seriously._

"We will," Clark promised.

"I can't believe this is really from another planet!" Lana gasped.

_It is. What you should learn from your ancestor, Lana, is that one can stumble onto power but not learn its proper use. Isobel only sought her own dominance and destiny. Only with proper application and practice can one know how to use one's abilities wisely. In your case, both your magic and the other abilities need such diligence on your part._

"I'll do it," Lana vowed.

_Very good. It is time for you both to return. You see what the future is. May you make the best of it. _With that, Jor-El vanished in a bright flash of light as did they.

Cowache Caves

Clark and Lana reappeared in a flash of light in everyone's midst. "We're back!"

"Where'd you go?" Miranda wondered.

"What happened to the stones?" Oliver asked.

"They're safe and joined properly. Rest assured of that," Clark noted.

"On that note, _Mr. Kent, _race me to the farm?" Lana supposed with a smirk before taking off at super speed.

"She's got my gifts now too, Guys. See you at home," Clark explained before taking off after his new wife.

"Seems we have a houseful now," Jonathan presumed.

"And I don't mind one bit," Martha countered warmly as they all left the caverns to head home and start the festivities.


	30. Conclusion

Conclusion Thanksgiving Week

Conclusion Thanksgiving Week

Lana sat at the kitchen table looking out the window toward the barnyard. Somewhere in the back forty, she knew that Clark and her father-in-law worked at plowing under the old hay and corn stalks in preparation for the next spring's crops. _And so the cycle of life continues! _"How's it going, Clark?"

"We're doing okay. Let Mom know we'll be back in for dinner on time. How are the kids?" Clark answered.

"Everyone's great," she assured him. "See you soon." She walked over to the double crib and peeked inside at the sleeping fraternal twins. Ryan and his sister, Laura, slept peacefully under their mother's watch. "Sleep soundly, my preciouses." She kissed them both softly before returning to the table.

"It comes easily, doesn't it?" Martha inquired.

"It does," Lana agreed while sitting back down. "Their diapers still seemed clean and all."

"You can tell that through magic?" Martha asked.

"Just by looking. Clark's getting to be the same way. Benefits of super smell and x-ray vision," Lana revealed. "Oh speaking of Clark, he and Dad will be back for dinner. They're making good progress."

"That's good to hear. I'm always glad to have things ready for winter. Speaking of having things ready, any more about the Fortress?" her mother-in-law wondered.

"Clark was up there a couple of days ago but so far nothing. He and I want to get the twins going before we do anything up there," Lana explained. "I'm glad that whole business with the map and stones is history."

"Not to mention that Isobel can't bother us again," Martha hoped.

"Still, as Jor-El told Clark and me, the Fortress is a huge secret. Fortunately, we have our circle to help us protect it," Lana pointed out. "I'm glad Iron Man stopped by in time for our league's formation."

Martha nodded, recalling how the group had met right where they were sitting to discuss the group and protecting the secrets. The "league" held Clark, Lana, Iron Man, Green Arrow, the Flash, Byron Moore, Jasmine and Miranda. While they might have wanted more members, they all agreed to start with those with an intimate knowledge of the stones and secret as a whole.

Clark walked in, making sure his boots were clean. "How's everyone?"

"I thought you were up in the back forty, Clark," his mother presumed.

"I zipped in to check on the family," he noted while kissing his wife and then her.

"They're sleeping like angels," Lana informed him as they glanced at their kids.

He grinned. "They're perfect…just like their mother."

"Thanks, Clark. A little corny but I appreciate it," she teased while hugging him.

Martha stood back and admired the loving scene between the four members of the new family before her. While much of the past year and a half had been spent in doubt especially where this particular future was concerned, she now knew that the destinies of both the farm and their Kryptonian side were in good hands.

And especially with the Holidays coming, all of the good spirit possible was needed in the house.

With Clark and Lana hovering over their new arrivals (not to mention Chloe's engagement to Oliver), it filled that bill quite nicely.

Quite nicely indeed…..

THE END


End file.
